Mission Australien
by silberstreif
Summary: Nach der Zerstörung der Raumstationl landet Alex Rider im Meer und wird von einem Forschungsschiff rausgefischt. Nun in Australien gestrandet, kann es natürlich auch der ASIS nicht lassen, den Spion zu benutzen. So findet er sich als Bodyguard in einer Familie wieder... alt!Geschrieben nach ArkAngel
1. My bonnie is over the ocean

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or other recognizable characters in any way, shape or form.

Beta: none

Status: Mission Australien - finished.

Alter: Bereits mehrere Jahre alt. Die FF wurde direkt nach dem Erscheinen von Ark Angel in Deutschland geschrieben. Das seine nächste Mission in Australien ist, war tatsächlich reiner Zufall. Sollte der Wunsch bestehen, werde ich die FF auch irgendwann mal ins Englische übersetzen.

* * *

**Mission Australien**

**Kapitel 1 – My bonnie is over the ocean**

Alex fühlte sich krank. Müde schloss er die Augen, obwohl er in den letzten Stunden genug geschlafen hatte, wenn auch nicht gerade sehr gut. Aber was wollte man auch auf einer schwimmenden Kapsel erwarten?

Und zu allem Überfluss war er seekrank geworden, nicht gerade das wunderbare Gefühl der Freiheit, welches er empfunden hatte, als er hier landete. Er war wieder auf der Erde, aber immer noch alleine.

Er öffnete wieder seine Augen und blinzelte kurz. Die Sonne reflektierte sich auf dem endlosen Wasser um ihn herum und hitzte es langsam auf. Er schwitzte und konnte den Sonnenbrand auf seinem Rücken schmerzhaft fühlen.

Es würde bald Mittag werden und damit wäre er über 24 Stunden hier. Keine Neuigkeit, die ihn zu Freundenausbrüchen bewegte. Seit dem er ins All gestartet war, hatte er nichts getrunken oder gegessen und seine Seekrankheit hatte das übrige getan. Alex war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst.

Er richtete sich etwas auf und kletterte in die Kapsel. Hier war es noch heißer, aber wenigstens konnte die Sonne ihn nicht mehr verbrennen und er musste nicht mehr dieses verdammten Wasser sehen. Warum hatte er es nur so gemocht, als er es von Ark Angel aus betrachtete? Die meisten Dinge sehen nur aus der Entfernung schön aus, dass Wasser auch dazu gehörte, war allerdings neu.

Wo war er überhaupt?

Er hatte kein Land gesehen, dafür aber ein bis zwei Haie. Noch gab er kein gutes Mittagessen für sie ab.

Ärgerlich dachte er an die CIA und das MI6. Da hatte er ihnen mal wieder aus der Patsche geholfen und war deren Dank wirklich ihn hier verrotten zulassen? Nein, dass konnte er sich doch nicht vorstellen. Sie hatten ihn zwar benutzt, aber das? Außerdem könnte er ihnen ja in Zukunft noch nützlich sein. Ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Jetzt war er schon so fertig, dass er hoffte einen neuen Auftrag zubekommen, nur damit er hier weg kam.

„Alex, reiß dich zusammen...", murmelte er leise zu sich selbst und holte tief Luft.

Die Wellen schwappten gegen die Kapsel, welche im Seegang leicht schlingerte. Es war bei weitem nicht mehr so schlimm wie am Abend gewesen, als er sich krampfhaft festgehalten hatte. Es rumorte etwas in seinem Magen, aber das war alles. Alex fielen zwei Gründe dafür ein: Entweder er war geheilt davon oder sein Körper war zu erschöpft, um noch etwas zu unternehmen.

Er hoffte es war ersteres.

Es wurde heißer, sein T-shirt mit dem Ark Angel Logo war schnell vollkommen durchgeschwitzt. Seine Zunge klebte am Gaumen, doch ansonsten fühlte er nichts mehr von seinem Körper. Er war wieder müde...

„HEY!"

Mit einem Ruck richtete er sich auf. Hatte er nun Halluzinationen? Kaum, zumindest glaubte er es nicht. Da hatte tatsächlich gerade ein Mann gerufen - wegen ihm? Mit neuer Energie kletterte er nach draußen. Tatsächlich, nur wenige Meter entfernt war ein Schiff. Es war recht groß und hatte einen Kran. Gerade wurde genau mit diesem ein kleines Boot runter gelassen, mit zwei Männern mit blauen T-Shirts drinnen. Nun aktivierten sie einen Außenbootmotor und kam zu ihm.

Alex wartete ruhig, war aber innerlich tobte er vor Ungeduld. Er wollte trinken! Das Boot stoppte und driftete die letzten paar Meter zu ihm.

„Alles okay?", fragte ein blonder Mann, der vielleicht Ende Vierzig war. Auf den blauen Shirt stand „Freie Forschungsgesellschaft des Meeres". Eine Tarnung? Alex war das hier und jetzt herzlich egal. Er nickte etwas.

„Ja, danke... ähm, habt ihr was zu trinken?"

„Sicher. Du siehst aus, als könntest du es gebrauchen," lächelte der jüngere, schwarzhaarige Mann. Er war recht muskulös und circa Anfang Zwanzig. Nun reichte er ihm eine Flasche mit Mineralwasser rüber, welche Alex hektisch öffnete und es dann nur noch genoss, einfach die die kühle Flüssigkeit die Kehle hinunter laufen zulassen.

„Was machst du eigentlich überhaupt hier? Wir konnten es kaum glauben, als wir vor einer Stunde über Funk plötzlich gebeten wurden, einen 14-jährigen Jungen zu retten. Wir dachten zuerst wirklich an einen Scherz, aber die Position wurde genau beschrieben und dass du auf einer Kapsel wärst," erzählte der Jüngere enthusiastisch. „Und nun war wirklich alles so, wie es uns die Seepolizei erzählt hat. Unglaublich!"

Alex setzte die nun leere Flasche ab und grinste. Was der Mann alles für unglaublich hielt... "Mein Name ist Alex Rider. Darf ich fragen, wer Sie sind?"

„Sicher," erwiderte der Blonde. „Ich bin Jonathan Jibail und das ist mein junger Assistent Mark Scott. Wir sind beide Wissenschaftler und gehören zu einem Forschungsteam, das den Allgemeinzustand der Gewässer hier erforscht."

„Und wo ist hier?" fragte Alex neugierig.

Die zwei Forscher sahen ihn erstaunt an. „Das weißt du nicht? Wie bist du dann hier her gekommen?"

„Ähm..." Alex saß sich in der Klemme. Durfte er es verraten oder nicht? Schließlich löste er das Problem, indem er beschloss nichts zu sagen. „Sorry, aber ich kann es euch nicht sagen. Aber vielen Dank für eure Hilfe, ansonsten wäre ich hier verloren gewesen."

„Sieht so aus," stimmte Jonathan zu. „Es ist Top Secret, oder?"

Langsam nickte Alex. Was wussten sie?

Seine Befürchtungen müssen auf seinem Gesicht gut zulesen gewesen sein, denn Jonatahn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Panik. Wir wissen nichts... aber jetzt komm erst mal hier rüber, wir nehmen dich mit. Wir sind hier ungefähr Hundert Meilen vor der australischen Küste."

Mühsam stand Alex auf, schätzte kurz die Entfernung und den Wellengang und sprang in das Boot. Es wackelte, aber dank Mark, welcher ihn fest hielt, fiel er nicht ins Wasser.

Verdammt, war er schwach!

Mark musterte ihn besorgt, sagte aber nichts und warf den Motor wieder an.

Mit dem erfrischenden Fahrtwind ging es zurück zum Hauptboot, wo schon mehrere Leute an der Reling standen und offensichtlich auf sie warteten. Sie erreichten eine Leiter und Mark nickte ihm zu.

Seufzend machte Alex sich daran hochzuklettern, dabei die Schmerzen seiner Schusswunde, des Sonnenbrandes und der müden Muskeln ignorierend. Oben reichte ihm jemand eine Hand, die er dankend nahm. Rasch wurde er hochgezogen und erreichte mit beiden Füßen das Deck.

Stimmen erklangen um ihn und er musterte die Leute neugierig. Sie alle trugen das blaue T-shirt und waren in den verschiedensten Altersstufen. Hinter ihm kletterten Mark und Jonathan an Bord. Eine Frau mit grauen Haaren, vielleicht Anfang Fünfigzig, trat nun vor.

„Alex Rider?" fragte sie. Er nickte. „Gut, ich bin Marie Hones, die Leiterin dieses Schiffes. Willkommen an Bord."

„Danke." Alex lächelte etwas. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet von ihnen gerettet zu werden."

„Das kann ich mir denken." Ihre grauen Augen sahen ihn ernst an. „Aber es ist nicht der richtige Moment, um darüber zu reden. Du solltest dich erst mal erholen."

Eine blonde Frau führte ihn zu einer Kabine und sah ihn dabei immer wieder seltsam an.

Alex konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Immerhin passiert es nicht alle Tage, dass man gebeten wird mitten im Ozean einen Jungen zu retten, welcher aus nicht bekannten Gründen dort ist.

Die Geheimdienste hatten mal wieder volle Geheimhaltung geleistet. War er deshalb so spät gerettet worden?

Sie erreichten die Kabine und Alex ging hinein. Es stand ein Stockbett drinnen, wovon die untere Hälfte anscheinend belegt war. Ansonsten war der Raum klein, mit einem Schrank und mehreren Bildern. Mit dem Gefühl in die Privatsspähre eines anderen einzudringen, kletterte er auf das obere Bett.

Schnell schlief er ein.

* * *

Als er aufwachte, fand er auf dem Boden ein Tablett mit Essen und mehreren Flaschen. Glücklich, ihm war inzwischen schon schlecht vor Hunger, stürzte er sich fast darauf. Nach wenigen Minuten war er fertig und verließ die Kabine mit einer der Flaschen in der Hand, aus der er immer wieder trank. Draußen war es dämmrig und etwas Wind schien aufgekommen zu sein.

Er war im Inneren des Schiffes, auf einem langen Gang. Rechts und linkes waren Türen zu anderen Räumen, aber alle waren geschlossen. Da Rechts von ihm eine Wand war, wandte er sich in die andere Richtung. Er stieg eine Treppe hinauf, kam an eine Kreuzung. Spontan wählte er nun Rechts und er stand vor einer grünen Tür. Dahinter hörte er Stimmen und er öffnete sie.

Niemand sah auf, als jemand eintrat, alle waren in die Diskussion vertieft. Es ging darum, ob sie weiter nach Süden fahren sollen, oder nach Westen. An beiden Orten waren Messungen nötig.

Einen Moment lang überlegte Alex ob er sich dazu setzen sollte, doch entschied sich dagegen und lief zu einem der Sessel.

Er war wohl in dem Besprechungs- und Entspannugnsraum gelandet. In der Ecke stand ein Fernseher mit einer Playstation davor, aber der Raum wurde von einem großen Tisch beherrscht, an dem jedes Crewmiglied Platz fand. Im Moment saßen dort nur vier Leute, die Leiterin Marie Hones, Jonathan Jibail und zwei andere, ebenfalls eher älteren Personen. Alex nahm an, dass sie die Erfahrendsten waren und wahrscheinlich auch die Chefs hier.

Die Diskussion ging über Meerestiere, Plankton, Riffe, Temperatur, Strömung, Windverhältnisse, Ebbe und Flut und über Dinge, die Alex nicht mehr mitverfolgen konnte. Ihn interessierte das Gespräch nur soweit, ob diese Leute wirklich Wissenschaftler waren. Nun da er sie beobachtete, hatte er kaum einen Zweifel mehr daran. Nur Wissenschaftler konnten sich derart über die Frage erhitzen, ob der Plankton im Gebiet der östlichen Gewässer um zwei Prozent oder um 3,5 Prozent zugenommen hatte.

Plötzlich sah Jonathan auf und entdeckte verblüfft Alex. Die anderen folgten dem Blick und unterbrachen ihr Gespräch augenblicklich. Marie Hones zog die Augenbraunen enger zusammen.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Zuhören," antwortete Alex. „Aber um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich nicht viel verstanden."

„Hätte mich auch wirklich gewundert," murmelte einer der Wissenschaftler, die noch nicht vorgestellt worden waren. Er war recht groß, hager und hatte eine Hakennase auf der eine große Hornbrille ruhte. Er hatte etwas an sich, dass Alex nur als Raubvogel ähnlich bezeichnen konnte.

„Warum bist du hier?" fragte Marie Hones mit einem leichten Anflug von Ärger in der Stimme. Alex war sich nicht sicher, ob er gegen ihn persönlich oder wegen seines Auftauchens an Bord war.

Er beschloss, es nicht darauf anzulegen: „Ich wollte mich ein wenig umsehen, und kam dann vor diese Tür. Von draußen hörte ich die Stimmen. Als ich eintrat und ignoriert wurde, setzte ich mich hierhin. Es tut mir Leid, wenn das nicht hätte tun dürfen..."

„Schon okay," beschwichtige der Vierte in der Gruppe, ein recht korpulenter Mann, mit halb Glatze und einer großen Nase. „Wie geht es dir? Du kannst später etwas gegen deinen Sonnenbrand drauf tun, der sah wirklich böse aus."

„Mir geht es gut, danke."

„Und deine Wunde?"

Alex dachte schnell nach. Woher wussten sie von seiner Schusswunde? Hatte man es ihnen gesagt oder hatten sie den Verband gesehen? Beides möglich. Egal, sie waren nicht gefährlich und er konnte es ihnen ruhig sagen. Er entspannte sich wieder unmerklich.

„Meine Wunde tut noch ein bisschen weh, aber das wird bald vergehen. Das Salzwasser könnte ihr allerdings nicht so gut getan haben."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Salzwasser hat heilende Kräfte auf offene Wunden und sogar auf Narben. Sie könnte nur verschmutzt worden sein." Marie Hones sah ihn zum erstenmal freundlich an. „Das wird schon wieder. Woher hast du eigentlich die Wunde?"

Alex schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Sorry, darf ich nicht sagen."

„Geheim, geheim, hätte ich ja nicht geglaubt." Der Vogelmann sah ein bisschen überrascht aus. „Der Auftrag war wohl also wirklich von der ASIS!"

Alex erinnerte sich, dass die ASIS der ausländische Geheimdienst von Australien war, der Australian Secret Intelligence Service. Er spürte die fragenden Blicke auf sich und nickte.

„Das dürfte so sein..."

„Aber was hast du, ein Kind, mit dem Geheimdienst zu schaffen?" fragte Jonathan laut.

Alex holte etwas Luft. Er durfte nichts sagen, aber es war so verdammt schwer. Immerhin verdankte er diesen Leuten sein Leben! Doch er war ein Spion vom MI6 oder im Moment für CIA? Im Grunde war es egal, er durfte nichts sagen. Zu seiner eigenen und vorallem zu ihrer Sicherheit.

„Du darfst es uns nicht sagen, oder?" fragte die Leiterin. Das Kopfschütteln von ihm wartete sie gar nicht mehr ab, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Trotzdem, ich verstehe das nicht! Dieses Ding in dem du warst, sah aus wie eine Weltraumkapsel. Außerdem hätte das ASIS eigentlich durchaus über die Methoden verfügen müssen, dich ohne uns zu retten! Was ist da los?"

„Ich weiß es nicht..." murmelte Alex leise.

Er dachte aber bei sich im Stillen, dass er es sicher herausfinden würde und dann würde es eine wirklich gute Erklärung sein müssen, warum ihn niemand eher gerettet hatte!

* * *

Die Tage vergingen schnell auf dem Forschungsschiff und Alex schloss Freundschaft mit den anderen Crewmitgliedern. Vorallem mit Mark, dem Jüngsten der Forscher, verstand er sich gut. Dieser erklärte ihm mehrere Abläufe, wie man Messdaten bekommt und auswertet oder redete einfach nur mit ihm.

Es war eine schöne Zeit für Alex und fast vergaß er, wie und warum er hier hergekommen war. Er schüttelte sein Leben als Spion ab und verdrängte es in den hintersten Winkel seines Gedächtnisses. Stattdessen machte er bei den Tauchgängen mit, lenkte den Kran, warf Köder für Raubfische aus und machte das, was andere als Urlaub bezeichnen würden.

Schließlich nach acht Tagen war es aber soweit, das Schiff musste einen Hafen anlaufen, um neue Vorräte aufzustocken. Alex ahnte, dass er da nicht wieder das Schiff betreten würde und als Marie Hones auf ihn zu kam, bestätigte sich der Verdacht.

Es war zwei Stunden noch bis sie den Hafen erreichen würden und er stand an der Reling, den Blick auf das endlose Meer geniessend.

„Alex?" Sie stellte sich neben ihn. „Gerade kam von der Küstenwache der Funkspruch, dass sie dich dort in Empfang nehmen werden."

Er nickte. Tief in ihm drinnen, keimte Unwille. Er wollte nicht weg von seinen neuen Freunden, von der Sorglosigkeit, von dem aufregenden, aber normalen, Leben!

„Du warst eine Bereicherung für uns," meinte die Leiterin ohne ihn anzusehen. „Du konntest uns gut helfen. Wir werden dich vermissen."

„Ihr habt mir viel beigebracht. Ich wünschte, ich könnte wiederkommen..." Alex seufzte leise. „Ich werde euch auch vermissen. Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja, mit euch Kontakt zu halten."

„Vielleicht? Du brauchst nur das Internet dazu. Aber du meinst wegen dieser Geheimdienstsache?"

„Ja." Alex konnte nicht anders. In der Nähe der ruhigen klugen Frau, fiel es ihm viel leichter darüber zu reden – wenn er doch nur hätte reden dürfen! „Ich..."

Er brach ab. Was sollte er ihr sagen? Das er die Geheimdienste verfluchte, aber immer wieder viele Menschen rettete? Das er ein Spion war, wie sein Onkel und sein Vater?

„Du brauchst mit nicht sagen, was du bist und warum die Geheimdienste so ein Interesse an dir haben." Marie Hones lächelte. „Aber Alex, jeder an Bord hat deinen Körper gesehen. Er ist voller Narben, die teilweise eindeutig von Gewalt zeugen. Ich möchte nur wissen... bist du misshandelt worden und musst deshalb fliehen?"

Überrascht sah er sie an, schüttelte dann zu ihrer Erleichterung den Kopf.

„Nein. Meine Familie hat mich immer geliebt und hätte mir nie etwas angetan."

„Hat?" fragte sie sanft.

Alex nickte. Er fühlte so eine Sehnsucht es ihr zu sagen, es irgendjemanden zu sagen... bei Mark hatte er Zweifel gehabt, ob es klug wäre mit dessen großer Klappe, aber bei ihr? Er war sicher, dass sie es niemanden erzählen würde. Und außerdem konnten ihn die Geheimdienste sowieso!

„Ja. Meine Eltern starben, als ich ein Jahr alt war... und sie starben, weil mein Vater sich aus der Branche wegen mir zurückgezogen hatte. Ironie, oder?" Mit leerem Blick sah er zum Horizont, wo langsam die Küste auftauchte. „Mein Onkel zog mich auf und bildete mich in allem, was er wusste, aus. Ich merkte es nicht, er war sehr geschickt und machte es wohl eher als Vorsorge.

Vor nun fast einem Jahr starb mein Onkel. Offiziell war es ein Autounfall, aber ich war misstrauisch und forschte nach. Er war ermordet worden, während seiner Arbeit. Später fand ich heraus, dass er von dem Typen ermordet worden war, dem mein Vater das Leben gerettet und ihn ausgebildet hatte. Man sollte meinen, er ist böse deshalb, oder? Aber es gibt nicht gut und böse auf dieser Erde... der Mörder meines Onkels starb in meinen Armen, weil er mich nicht töten konnte. Aber es kommt noch besser. Die Geliebte meines Vaters hat meine Eltern umgebracht, weil er sie nie geliebt hatte." Er lachte bitter auf.

„Ich erfuhr es zu spät, oder fast zu spät... naja, inzwischen ist sie auch tot. Indirekt durch meine Hände... mein Onkel und mein Vater waren die Besten und anscheinend vereine ich ihre Talente. Nun darf ich dieses Trauerspiel fortführen.

Meine erste Freundin und was passierte? Ihr Vater flog in die Luft. Ein neuer Freund? Ich rette sein Leben und nehme ihm den Vater für immer weg. Aber so ist das Leben... oder zumindest meines."

Alex hatte mehr erzählt, als er eigentlich gewollt hatte, aber nun fühlte er sich etwas besser. Das Leben war zu ihm ungerecht und er hatte lange genug geschwiegen und gekämpft. Nun wollte er einfach nur eines – es erzählen, in die Welt hinausschreien.

Marie Hones war nicht dumm, eher das Gegenteil war mit einem IQ von 144 der Fall. Es war kaum zu übersehen gewesen, dass der Junge zuviel gesehen hatte und sein Körper erzählte dies zusätzlich. Alex Rider hatte schlimmes erlebt. Aber das was sie gerade nun gehört hatte, erschütterte sie. Da hinter war soviel Bitterkeit gewesen, soviel Schmerz, dass es sie im tiefsten Inneren berührt hatte. Aber war dies bei seiner Erzählung verwunderlich?

Sie sah zu ihm und bemerkte erschrocken Tränen auf seinen Wangen, die sich langsam einen Weg nach unten bahnten. Er schien nicht zu bemerken, dass er weinte und sah stur auf das Festland hin. Die Leiterin erinnerte sich an all das gehörte und kombinierte blitzschnell. Alex Familie, Onkel und Vater, waren anscheinend im Untergrund täitg gewesen. Sie starben dabei und er erfuhr erst dann, was gespielt wurde, als er selbst einer der Spielfiguren war.

'Armer Junge... waren die Geheimdienste für oder gegen ihn?', grübelte sie und wagte es schließlich zu fragen: „Ist deine Familie eine dieser Mafiafamilien?"

„Nein." Alex war aus seinen Gedanken gerissen worden. „Sie war... mein Onkel und mein Vater waren gemeinsam als Spione angeheuert worden. Mein Vater war dann mehrere Jahre undercover ein Killer."

Sie schluckte. Das war es also, Topagenten. Und zwar welche, die auch töteten. Marie Hones ahnte, dass die Geheimdienste den Jungen ausgenützt hatten, oder es noch immer taten. Erschreckend, was alles für die Sicherheit eines Landes getan wurde.

Und Killer? Hatte er nicht gesagt, die Talente... nun ergab alles einen Sinn und die Leiterin wusste, dass dies nur die direkte Familiengeschichte war! Für was ihn die Regierung benutzt hatte, war sicher nicht weniger schlimm.

Alex hatte nun die Tränen bemerkt und wurde rot. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr geweint, warum also jetzt? Ärgerlich strich er sie mit einem Handrücken hinfort.

„Alex... ich kann dir nicht viel sagen, da ich nicht viel weiß," begann sie zögerlich. „Aber ich möchte, dass du dir klar wirst, dass du ein eigenes Leben haben darfst und musst! Das ist dein Grundrecht, als Bürger und als Kind. Und... du kannst immer zu mir kommen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst."

Verblüfft sah er sie an. Sie wusste doch nun sicher, wer und vor allem was er war und bat ihm immer noch Hilfe an? Er lächelte und spürte in sich ein wahres Glücksgefühl aufsteigen.

„Danke."

Der Hafen war recht klein, aber belebt. Überall liefen Leute herum, verkauften Fisch, entluden und beluden oder handelten Waren.

Alex konnte sich nicht helfen, ihm gefiel es hier – bis er die zwei Personen sah, die stumm nebeneinander an der Anlegestelle standen. Sie hatten die Blicke auf ihn gerichtet, geradezu als wollten sie ihn röntgen. Er war sich sicher, dies war sein Empfangkommitee. Alex beruhigte sich selbst und gab den Blick der Zwei kalt zurück. Er war kein Kind, dass sie einfach herumschubsen können würden!

Der Landesteg wurde ausgefahren, Jonathan und noch drei andere gingen sofort hinunter, um die Dinge zu regeln. Sie kamen an den zwei Männern vorbei, welche ganz normale Outfits mit Jeans, T-Shirt und Jacke trugen. Alex war sich sicher, dass die Jacken nur dafür da war, die Pistolen zu verbergen. Trotz dieser scheinbaren Normalität machten die vier Forscher instinktiv einen Bogen um sie herum.

Alex lächelte herablassend. Diese Typen, Spione, Abholer, Taxifahrer oder wie auch immer, waren mies, wenn es ums Tarnen ging. Er war sich sicher, dass er es in jeder Situation besser machen würde.

Nun setzten sich die zwei in Bewegung, gingen den Steg hinauf und liefen voll in Marie Hones hinein. Die Leiterin des Teams musterte sie ärgerlich.

„Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie?"

„Wer wir sind ist egal und wir wollen Alex Rider," antwortete der etwas größere, welcher eine Silberkette trug. Sein Gesicht war eckig und drückte kaum Gefühle aus, eine Sonnenbrille hatte er sich ins blonde Haar geschoben.

„Nun, ich bedaure," erwiderte sie höflich lächelnd. „Aber da uns die Privatsspähre von Alex Rider am Herzen liegt, muss ich nochmals fragen, wer Sie sind."

„Das wissen Sie doch genau!" knurrte der rechts Stehende. Er war schwarzhaarige, hatte einen dunklen Teint und auffallend blaue Augen. So, wie auch seinem Partner, traute Alex ihm zu, in Kampfsportarten mehr als nur geübt zu sein.

„Im Moment leider nicht... es muss mir entfallen sein."

Im Hintergrund grinsten schon die anderen Crewmitglieder und auch Alex konnte sich einer gewissen Fröhlichkeit nicht erwehren. Die zwei Abholer schienen irgendwo zwischen Ärger und Ratlosigkeit zu schwanken, wobei ersteres überwog.

„Gut. Wir wurden vom ASIS geschickt. Mein Name ist Kenson, seiner Trumb und wir haben den Auftrag Alex Rider mit uns zunehmen. Und jetzt lassen Sie uns durch!" fauchte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Na also, warum nicht gleich so? Das hätte uns Zeit gespart," flötete Maire Hones liebenswürdig und ging auf die Seite. Kenson und Trumb betraten das Boot und liefen mit schnellen Schritten auf Alex zu.

„Alex Rider?" fragte Kenson knapp und fuhr nach dem bestätigten Nicken fort. „Gut, komm mit!"

Alex zog leicht die Augenbraunen zusammen. Er war es zwar gewöhnt, in den Augen anderer Agenten nicht als voll anerkannt zu werden, aber solch ein Befehlston war ihm (seine kurze SAS-Zeit nicht mitgerechnet) noch nicht untergekommen. Trotzdem sagte er erstmal nichts und folgte den zwei die Brücke hinunter. Plötzlich strich eine Windböe über seinen Kopf und er meinte ein paar Wort zu verstehen:

Verwundert drehte er sich um, sah aber nur die Crew, welche ihm mit traurigen Blicken hinter hersah. Alex winkte noch kurz zu seinen Freunden, drehte sich dann wieder um und holte zu seinen Abholern auf.

* * *

Auf dem Schiff sah ihm Marie Hones nachdenklich hinterher.

Es war fast erschreckend gewesen, wie Alex sich verändert hatte, als er die zwei Personen sah. Zuerst war sie verwirrt gewesen, dann hatte sie begriffen, dass dies wohl die Agenten sein mussten, die ihn abholen wollten.

Aber woher hatte Alex das gewusst? Seine Augen waren so kalt und berechnend geworden. Er hatte sie instinktiv eingeschätzt und eines erkannt: das er besser war. Anders konnte sie sein Lächeln nicht deuten.

Sie betete, dass Alex möglichst schnell nach Hause konnte, wo auch immer dieses zuhause lag. Aber ihr Realitätssinn sagte ihr, dass dieser Junge keine glückliche Zukunft hatte.

„Lebe wohl, Alex."

* * *

Kapitel zwei werde ich am Freitag hochladen. Mission Australien ist bereits abgeschlossen.

~silberstreif


	2. I want to fly away

**Teil 1: Mission Australien**

**Kapitel 2 – I wanna fly away**

„Wohin gehen wir?" fragte Alex knapp.

Kenson sah nur kurz zu ihm hin. „Musst du nicht wissen."

Ärger flutete Alex und er blieb stehen. „Nein? Wie wollt ihr mich dann dazu überreden weiter zu gehen?"

Trumb und Kenson blieben stehen und sahen zu ihm. „Wir haben unsere Mittel..."

„Gewalt?" fragte Alex scheinbar höflich interessiert, bereitete sich aber innerlich auf alles vor. „Das solltet ihr euch mit all den Leuten hier überlegen."

Ein Punkt für Alex und dieser wusste es. Trumb, anscheinend der Stillere dieser zwei unerträglichen Plaudertaschen, knirschte nur mit den Zähnen und sah ihn an, als wollte er ihn jeden Moment ausweiden. Doch es brauchte mehr als solch ein Blick, um Alex Angst zu machen. Er wusste genau, dass die zwei ihn nicht verletzten durften.

Schließlich nickte Kenson geschlagen: „Wir gehen zu einem Hubschrauber, damit bringen wir dich nach Sydney."

„Okay. Gehen wir", erwiderte Alex und lächelte etwas, als sie tatsächlich schweigend weiter gingen.

Er hatte keine Wahl als nach Sydney zu gehen, aber zumindest hatte er jetzt ein paar Informationen – und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass es noch mehr werden würden. Es war immer am schwierigsten die erste Information zu bekommen, der Rest lief fast von alleine.

Das Trio durchquerte den Markt, Alex immer zwischen seinen Bewachern. Sie schienen in einer Kleinstadt zu sein, denn nun eröffnete sich ein Häuser- und Strassenlabyrinth. Doch die australischen Spione schienen genau zu wissen, wo es lang geht. Es war heiß und Alex wünschte sich bald etwas Kühlendes oder zumindest eine Rast, aber wollte keine Schwäche zeigen. So liefen sie weiter hinein in die Stadt.

Nach gut einer halben Stunde stoppten die zwei Männer und Alex sah fragend zu ihnen, bis er registrierte, dass sie vor einem Tor standen. Trumb klopfte eben an diesem Tor an: kurz – lang – kurz - kurz.

Alex konnte sich nicht helfen und musste grinsen. Das war ja fast wie in einem dieser Krimis...

Das Tor schwang auf und vor Alex Augen erschien eine Frau, schwarzhaarig und in einem Kostüm. Sie machte den Eindruck, dass sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gelächelt hat und winkte sie stumm hinein. Sie war schön, ohne Zweifel, aber ihre roboterhafte Ausstrahlung machte sie einfach kalt. Damit war sie wohl das einzig Kalte in einem Umkreis von mehreren Meilen.

Hinter Alex schloss sich das Tor und er fand sich in einem recht großen Innenhof, welcher von einer Ziegelmauer umgeben war, wieder. Der Innenhof war komplett asphaltiert, keine einzige Pflanze hatte sich hier her gewagt. Rechts stand ein altes Haus, es vervollständigte mit seiner verwaschenen weißen Farbe den Eindruck des Trostlosen.

Die Frau verschwand kurz im Haus, kam dann wieder und überreichte den beiden Spionen Papiere und einen Schlüssel. Noch ein kurzes Nicken, dann war die Übergabe beendet und sie gingen wieder hinaus auf die Straße. Alex nahm an, dass die Papiere Informationen und vielleicht ein Hubschrauberführerschein gewesen waren. Dazu würde dann auch der Schlüssel passen...

Wieder eine halbe Stunde Weg später, waren sie mitten im nirgendwo auf einer Landstraße. Hinter ihnen wurde die Stadt immer kleiner, während vor ihnen ein Haus, und wichtiger, neben dem Haus ein Hubschrauber, größer wurden.

Alex musterte den Helikopter neugierig. Er war grau und hatte Flügel auf beiden Seiten unter denen nicht sehr freundlich aussehende Maschinengewehre befestigt waren. Keine Aufschrift verriet, wem die Maschine gehörte, aber Alex hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass die australische Regierung, und somit deren Militär, sie bezahlt hatte.

Sie erreichten einen gut drei Meter hohen Maschendrahtzaun, neben der Straße war eine Maschendrahttür. Sie sah vollkommen normal aus, wäre da nicht eine Kleinigkeit gewesen – sie hatte weder ein Türschloss noch eine Klinke. Dafür stand davor ein Gerät, dass wie eine Kreditkartenleser auf einer weißen Säule aussah.

Tatsächlich zog Kenson eine Karte aus seiner Hosentasche und ließ sie durch den Schlitz gleiten. Ein kurzes Piepsen, dann öffnete sich die Tür. Fast eilig marschierten die zwei Agenten hindurch, Alex mitziehend. Kurz darauf schloss sich die Tür auch wieder und sah fast unschuldig aus, so als wolle sie aller Welt verkünden:

„Seht her, ihr braucht nur eine Zange und schon seid ihr hindurch!"

Was natürlich nicht stimmte. Alex wettete spontan sein gesamtes Taschengeld darauf, dass der Zaun unter Strom stand und es hier überall von Sensoren und versteckten Kameras nur so wimmelte.

Sie marschierten auf dem ausgetreteten Trampelpfad zum Helikopter.

Trump öffnete die Tür.

„Rein", befahl er knapp.

Alex beschloss sich eines Kommentars zu enthalten und kletterte hinein. Links von ihm, war der Pilotensitz und davor die Steuerung, welche ihn etwas an die Air Force One erinnerte. Rechts von ihm waren zwei Sitze. Der Hubschrauber war klein, aber er war wohl auch kaum zum Personentransport gebaut worden. Ergeben ließ er sich in den Sitz sinken und sah aus dem kleinen Fenster.

Es war seltsam, nun war er wirklich in Australien mit zwei Männern die Agenten waren, wusste nicht was passieren würde und fühlt sich innerlich... ja, da fühlte er sich ruhig. Fast so, als wäre das hier alles nicht wichtig, oder doch? Aber er spürte wie er jede Bewegung der zwei Agenten analysierte und abwog. Wie er jeden Moment bereit war, zu fliehen oder zu kämpfen.

Was war mit ihm los? Er wusste nur eines, dass war nicht normal.

Kenson setzte sich an die Steuerung, während Trump neben Alex Platz nahm. Langsam begannen sich die Rotorblätter zu drehen und wurden mit jeder Sekunde schneller. Sie hoben ab. Alex lächelte etwas, dies hier war ein ganz anderes Gefühl zu starten als mit dem Flugzeug. Es war viel ruhiger. Die unter ihm hinweg rasende Landschaft war ein klarer Indikator, dass sie immer schneller wurden, bis schließlich die Konstant-Geschwindigkeit erreicht worden war.

„Wie lange werden wir brauchen?" fragte Alex nach ein paar Minuten.

„Sechs bis Sieben Stunden, mehr wenn wir in ein Unwetter kommen", erwiderte Trump lakonisch.

„Ich bin noch nie mit einem Hubschrauber geflogen... es ist cool." Alex lächelte und zeigte seine Freude. Vielleicht bekam er auf dem Unschuldiges-Kind-Weg mehr Informationen. "Was muss man können, um so einen fliegen zu dürfen?"

"Pilotenschein und Militär." Trump taute unter Alex Bemühungen nicht auf.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden verliefen in Schweigen, unterbrochen von unzählbaren Vorstößen von Alex etwas zu erfahren. Erfolglos. Er wusste danach nur, dass seine zwei Begleiter beide in der Armee gedient hatten, gut waren mit Waffen (nicht das Alex da etwas anderes erwartet hätte) und mehr oder weniger zufällig zu Alex Wachen wurden. Eine Aufgabe, die sie nicht erfreute.

„Und warum seid dann ausgerechnet ihr meine Babysitter geworden?" fragte er so penetrant wie möglich.

„Weil wir gerade in der Nähe waren," knurrte Trump zurück, deutlich am Ende seiner Nerven.

„Wirklich? Wie nah?"

„Zu nah."

Alex grinste in sich hinein. Das war irgendwie sehr amüsant. „Hätte denn nicht jemand anderes...?"

„Nein... leider." Trump holte Luft. „Und würdest du jetzt bitte für fünf Minuten still sein?"

„Du magst mich nicht..." Verletzt sah Alex den Agenten an. „Was habe ich euch getan?"

Das war's. Trumps Nerven gingen auf Urlaub und sein Gesicht färbte sich ungesund rot.

„SEI STILL! DU BIST EINFACH DIE PEST! MIR IST UNBEGREIFLICH, WEN DU BESTOCHEN HAST ODER VERWANDT BIST, DAMIT DU ZWEI AGENTEN ALS BABYSITTER BEKOMMST, ABER GLÜCKWUNSCH! WAS WILLST DU? EIN AUTOGRAMM?"

Verblüfft sah Alex ihn an und auch Kenson schien nicht mit einem solchen Ausbruch gerechnet zu haben. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und Alex begann zu lachen. Er konnte nicht anders, es war einfach zu absurd. Ihm war die ganz Zeit klar gewesen, dass die zwei Geheimagenten waren, aber sie hatten ihn anscheinend wirklich für ein normales Kind gehalten!

Das er lachte, half nicht besonders die Wut von Trump zu kühlen. Erst als sein Partner ihm leicht an Arm berührte, atmete er einmal tief durch.

„Was gibt es da zum Lachen?"

Alex bemühte sich, sich zu beruhigen und zählte langsam bis zehn. Dann sah er die zwei Agenten ernst an. „Tut mir Leid. Ich dachte, ihr wüsstet, warum ihr mich abholt."

„Woher sollten wir das wissen?" Trump zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während sich Kenson wieder auf den Hubschrauber konzentrierte.

„Warnung vielleicht?" Alex zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie haben wohl keinen Widerstand von mir erwartet."

„Widerstand?" Kenson grinste. „Wir werden doch wohl noch zu Zweit mit einem 14-jährigen Jungen fertig!"

„Vielleicht." Alex lächelte nicht. „Vielleicht auch nicht."

Kenson und Trump wechselten einen Blick. Der Junge vor ihnen, war nicht der Junge, der vorher da noch gerade gesessen war. War das etwa alles eine Verkleidung gewesen? Nein, dass war eine andere Facette von Alex... wer zum Teufel war der Junge?

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Nichts..."

„Du nimmst uns doch nur auf den Arm!" schnappte Trump. „Du bist ein gewöhnlicher Junge!"

„Sicher?"

„Ja."

„Gut." Alex beschloss auf Frontalkurs zu gehen. „Dann weiß ich auch nicht, dass jeder von euch eine Pistole in einem Schulterhalfter hat, ein Messer im Gürtel, sowie am Bein und dass die Ärmeln eurer Jacken verstärkt sind, damit ihr im Kampf besser abwehren könnt."

Schweigen. Alex lächelte etwas, bei den verblüfften Gesichtern der zwei Agenten.

„Woher...?"

„Als du den Schlüssel genommen hast, war deine Bewegung etwas anders als normal, daher das mit den Ärmeln. Die Messer am Bein sah ich beim Einsteigen in den Hubschrauber, die Pistole habe ich von Anfang an vermutet. Das Messer am Gürtel war ja fast offensichtlich."

Seine Augen nun zeigten ein Verständnis, dass sie von anderen Agenten kannten. Alt-Agenten, die schon viel gesehen hatten oder von sich selbst, wenn sie in den Spiegel sahen. Augen, die zu viel gesehen hatten, um noch unschuldig zu sein.

Alex sah ihre Verwirrung und die nur mühsam unterdrückt Neugier. Vielleicht konnte er das benutzen? Er hatte eine Idee...

„Hört zu, ihr erklärt mir hier alles, wie ihr den Auftrag bekommen habt und ich erzähle euch ein bisschen was aus meinem Leben."

Kenson schien schneller einverstanden zu sein und nickte rasch. Nach einigen Sekunden tat dies auch Trump.

„Aber wehe du lügst uns an!"

„Werde ich nie tun. Aber ich hoffe, ihr werdet auch die Wahrheit sagen..." Das war kein guter Zug gewesen und Alex wusste es. Innerlich ärgerte er sich grün und blau. Warum musste er sie darauf hinweisen, dass sie ihn anlügen konnten?

Trump nickte aber. „Ich schwöre. Was willst du wissen?"

„Wie gut seid ihr? Als was seid ihr alles ausgebildet?" Alex lehnte sich zurück und sah sie abwartend an.

„Das ist eine clevere Frage..." Kenson verzog etwas das Gesicht. „Aber gut. Ich habe im Militär vier Jahre lang gedient und bin dann vom ASIS abgeworben worden. Speziell ausgebildet bin ich als Hubschrauberpilot, im Waffenumgang und mache Kickboxen. Auch kann ich einfache Bomben entschärfen und spreche Englisch, Japanisch und Deutsch."

„Japanisch?" Alex überlegte rasch. „Bist du Halbjapaner?"

„Ja. Ich hab auch ein paar Jahre in Japan gelebt."

„Sonst noch was gelernt?"

Kenson zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das übliche halt. Abseilen, Abspringen und einen Führerschein fürs Auto."

„Interessante Kombination für das übliche", bemerkte Alex amüsiert. „Trump?"

„Ebenfalls Militär vier Jahre, dann die Grundausbildung zum Agenten. Ich mache Karate, Leichtathletik, Gewichtheben, Boxen und bin Schütze. Spezialausbildungen sind Scharfschütze und Koch." Trump zögerte noch kurz und fügte dann hinzu. „...und Gärtner."

„Gute Deckberufe." Alex nickte. „Sprachen?"

„Englisch, Französisch."

„Und du? Alex Rider ist dein richtiger Name?" Kenson sah ihn nicht, aber seine Stimme war diamantenhart und enthielt mehr als einen Hauch einer Warnung.

„Es ist mein richtiger Name. Meine Ausbildung ist ein Crashkurs in Geheimdienstzeug gewesen, aber ich will mich nicht beschweren. Ich spreche Englisch, Italienisch und Französisch. Ich mache Karate, Leichtathletik, Tauchen, Snowboarden und noch einiges anderes."

„Ist das alles?"

Alex zögerte unmerklich, bevor nickte. Doch das Zögern verriet ihn.

„Was noch?" Trump kam unmerklich näher. „Wir haben dir auch alles gesagt."

„Schon aber..." Alex seufzte etwas. Wie sollte er ihnen erklären, dass er sich für seine Killerausbildung von Scorpia schämte? „Ich bin noch ausgebildet worden als Killer..."

Mit einem Schlag wich aus Trumps Gesicht alle Farbe und Kenson war zusammen gezuckt. Schließlich drehte sich Kenson um und musterte ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick – er hatte Alex als Gefahr erkannt. Trump hatte sich derweil gefangen und sagte nur ein Wort:

„Wo?"

„Scorpia."

Keine Reaktion. Zumindest wenn man die zwei erstarrten erwachsenen Männer betrachtete. Kensons Hand klammerte sich an seine Steuerkonsole so sehr, dass seine Knöchel weiß heraus standen. Ansonsten war es, als wäre er wie gelähmt.

Trumps linke Hand war das einzige was sich bewegte und zwar langsam zu seiner Jackentasche. Beide Gesichter der Männer waren unbewegt und in ihren Augen war Schock, Fassungslosigkeit und vielleicht ein wenig Angst...

Alex sah die Hand weiter wandern und korrigierte sich. Es war eine verdammt große Menge Angst.

„Du kannst deine Waffe stecken lassen und wieder mal Luft holen", riet Alex. „Ich mag vielleicht ausgebildet worden sein, bin aber an der Endprüfung gescheitert."

Die Hand hörte auf zu wandern. „Endprüfung?"

„Jemanden zu töten." Alex Ton war abschließend. Er wollte nicht mehr darüber reden und die beiden ließen ihn gewähren. Trump und Kenson versuchten sich in den nächsten Minuten an die Information zu gewöhnen, dass eine hochgefährliche Person neben ihnen saß, während Alex einfach seine Gedanken schweifen ließ.

„Wie gut seid ihr in einer Liste der Topagenten von Australien?"

„Topagenten?" echote Trump und lächelte dann fast. „Wenn du das sagst, klingt das wie aus einem schlechten Kinofilm."

„Danke", war die ironische Antwort.

„Schon gut... ich schätze vier und fünf." Kenson zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt ja keine richtige Liste... und du?"

„Gute Frage." Alex Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Ich habe keine Ahnung... ich habe bisher noch nie allzu lange mit anderen Agenten zusammen gearbeitet."

„Dann bist du also ein Spion wie wir... und von welchem Land?" Kenson sprach freundlich, als würden sie sich übers Wetter unterhalten.

Alex zögerte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich werde es euch nicht sagen, aber ihr dürftet es eh vermuten..."

„Wenn du meinst." Trump sah zweifelnd aus. „Sag mal, wie ist eigentlich jemand so jung Spion geworden?"

Alex zuckte mit den Schultern. „Falsche Familie, falsches Leben und die bescheuerte Idee an einem Gebäude draußen herum zu klettern. Dann brauchte es nur noch einen verrückten Geheimdienstboss und du hast den perfekten Grund."

Beide anderen Agenten grinsten. „Deiner auch, was? Das müssen die dann alle gemeinsam haben. Unser Boss ist da auch nicht besser. Ich sag es dir, wüsste ich nicht, dass er ein Genie ist, würde ich eine dieser weißen Jacken für ihn besorgen!"

„Uh... dann sagt euer Boss auch, wenn er euch in eine Situation voller möglicher Killer schickt, dass ihr keine Pistolen braucht, weil ihr zu jung seid?"

„Das macht deiner?" Trump sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Was für ein Vollidiot..."

„Ganz meine Meinung", stimmte Alex zu.

„Unser hat uns erst vor einem Monat vorgeschlagen, dass wir als Drogenabhängige uns verkleiden sollen. Wir fragten, wie die beste Art des Kontakts sei und er schlug doch tatsächlich vor, uns echte Drogen nehmen zu lassen!" Kenson schüttelte den Kopf und lachte bei der Erinnerung. „Da haben ihn alle ungläubig angesehen und ich meinte dann, dass der Job nicht so gut bezahlt wäre, um dafür drogenabhängig zu werden."

„Clever." Alex lächelte auch. „Und wie habt ihr es dann geschafft?"

„Auf dem normalen Weg. Wir sagten einfach, wir wollten etwas Geld als Dealer verdienen." Trump zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist kaum zu glauben, wie wenig die Leute nachforschen."

„Die normalen vielleicht", gab Alex zu. „Aber ich bin schon ein paar mal aufgeflogen. Und glaubt mir, Flucht ist eine gute Sache."

„Wem sagst du das...", seufzte der Halbjapaner.

„Auch aufgeflogen?"

„Ja... war mein dritter Auftrag. Ich war noch jung und dumm." Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Alex. „Obwohl ich älter war als du, damals... wie auch immer. Ich verplapperte mich und musste wegrennen und durfte mit dann fast drei Stunden eine Strafpredigt anhören, die seines gleichen sucht."

„Hört sich ja aufregend an", kommentierte Alex.

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen in einem leichten Gespräch in denen niemand zu viel über sich verriet. Alex erfuhr noch, dass seine zwei Aufpasser den Auftrag für ihn bekommen hatten, weil sie mit ihrem Hubschrauber gerade auf dem Weg nach Sydney waren. Die zwei hatten ihren Ohren nicht getraut, als sie hörten einen Jungen abholen zu sollen!

Endlich ging der Hubschrauber hinunter. Sie waren an einem kleinen Flughafen ankommen und stiegen aus. Niemand war zu sehen, aber das schien die zwei Agenten nicht weiter zu stören, da sie einfach auf die Halle zu liefen. Kurios folgte Alex ihnen.

In der Halle erwartete sie ein Mann Ende Vierzig. Er nickte ihnen zu und meinte nur:

„Wagen steht draußen."

„Danke." Freundlich lächelte ihn Kenson an, erhielt aber keine Erwiderung.

Draußen stand tatsächlich ein Wagen. Alex musste zugeben, ihn zu mögen. Oder genauer jeden Fahrer darum zu beneiden... immerhin war es ein verdammt cooles Caprio in der Farbe dunkelblau.

Alex musste hinten sitzen, beschwerte sich aber nicht. Stattdessen sah er sich neugierig um. Fast eine Stunde Fahrt brauchten sie durch Sydney. Es war eine interessante, wenn auch nicht zu schöne Stadt. Aber in diesem Fakt waren wohl alle Großstädte gleich.

Sie parkten an einem wirklich großen Parkplatz und wanderten zu einem Haus über dem ein Schild 'Talente und Schönheiten' hing. Anscheinend tarnte sich die Australische Geheimdienstzentrale als Talentsucher. Clever, musste Alex zugeben.

Sie betraten das Gebäude, welches gerade mal acht Stockwerke hatte. Sie trafen auf eine Rezeption, zu der Trump ging und sagte:

„Wir haben einen Termin, wegen der Vorstellung unseres jungen Talents."

Es schien ein Code zu sein, denn die Frau nickte knapp und drückte ein paar Knöpfe. Die Türen des Lifts öffneten sich und sie betraten ihn. Interessiert sah Alex, dass es nicht nur zu acht Stockwerken hoch ging, sondern ebenso zu vier Untergeschossen runter.

Sie, wie auch immer, fuhren nach oben und kamen im zweiten Stock zu halten. Dort stiegen sie aus und gingen zur letzten Tür des gelb gestrichenen Gangs. Kenson klopfte etwas und es erscholl ein gedämpftes „Herein".

Sie kamen der Aufforderung nach und überrascht sah Alex, dass in dem recht großen Büro vier Personen standen.

„Kenson, Trump, danke das ihr ihn hergebracht habt. Setzt euch doch bitte", schlug ein Mann Anfang Sechzig mit einer störend guten Laune vor. „Und du bist Alex Rider?"

„Ja. Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

„Ah... ich bin der Chef der ASIS, Mr. King. Das neben mir ist meine Sekretärin und der Mann, sowie die andere Frau neben ihm, sind Mr. und Mrs. Greenwood. Sie sind unsere Botschafter, wann immer wir mit einer anderen Organisation verhandeln müssen", stellte der Mann vor.

„Ich bin sehr erfreut."

Alex Stimme war bar jeden Gefühls, obwohl er im Moment zwei fühlte. Erstens Nervosität und zweitens überraschend Ärger. Hatte er sich mal nicht geschworen nie wieder etwas mit Geheimdiensten zu tun zu haben? Und warum waren hier so viele Leute? Würden sie ihn angreifen? ... Warum sollten sie ihn angreifen?

Plötzlich wurde Alex mit einer gewissen Traurigkeit bewusst, dass er niemanden mehr vertraute und jeden erst mal als Bedrohung einstufte – etwas, was bei diesen Leuten sicher kein Fehler war. Aber trotzdem... wo ist der Junge hin, der früher den Leuten vertraut hatte? Der nicht immer nach hinten sah und einen Feind suchte? Der nicht paranoid war, weil er dies zum Überleben brauchte?

„Nun Alex... wie du weißt, wurdest du auf australischem Grund und Boden gefunden...", begann der Chef der ASIS.

„Defakto auf australischem Wasser", korrigierte der Junge.

"Äh... jaja, richtig. Wie auch immer. Wichtig ist, dass wir dich ziemlich spät gefunden haben und nicht wussten, was es ist. Dann kam plötzlich Großbritannien an und verlangte, dass sie die Bergung ohne unsere Hilfe und eine Erklärung übernehmen!" Mr. King schien ärgerlich über diesen Fakt zu sein. „Wir fragten nach und dann ging alles ein bisschen aus der Hand. Auf alle Fälle gingen Verhandlungen hin und her, bis deine Regierung zu unserem Schock verkündete, dass ein Junge mit dem Namen Alex Rider dort treiben müsste."

„Wir waren sehr überrascht", klinkte sich Mrs. Greenwood ein. „Wir versuchten mehr heraus zu bringen und sie mit dir zu erpressen. Es klappte bis dahin, dass sie uns erklärten, du hättest eine Mission für sie erledigt."

Alex Ärger wuchs. Hier verkündeten die ganz ruhig, dass sie ihn tagelang auf dem Meer hatten treiben lassen, weil sie Großbritannien erpressen wollten!

„Wir wollten dir so schnell wir möglich helfen und schickten dieses Forschungsschiff", berichtete die Sekretärin. „Danach versuchten wir mehr über Alex Rider heraus zu bekommen und weiter mit Großbritannien zu verhandeln, was los war. Dann beschloss die CIA sich in die Verhandlungen einzumischen."

„Die CIA", erzählte wieder die Frau, „behauptete du hättest ebenfalls mit ihnen gearbeitet. Wir waren nun nur noch mehr neugierig. Und dann trafen Informationen über dich ein."

Mr. King sah ihn nun direkt an. „Wir waren sehr überrascht, als wir heraus fanden, dass wir mit dem Namen Rider in ein richtiges Wespennest gestoßen hatten. Ian, John und Alex Rider. Die drei besten Agenten die das MI6 je hatte. Seid ihr verwandt?"

Alex konnte sagen, dass Kenson und Trump zu hörten und jede Information wie ein trockener Schwamm aufsaugten. Trotzdem konnte man die Verblüffung sehen.

„Waren. Mein Vater und Onkel sind tot."

„Das haben wir bereits heraus gefunden. Deine Eltern bei einem Flugzeugabsturz und dein Onkel bei einem Autounglück..." Mr. King lächelte etwas. „Zumindest ist es dies, was die offiziellen Akten besagen."

Alex nickte nur, antwortete aber nicht. Innerlich war er neugierig, was sie noch über ihn wussten.

„Nun, dass waren die Fakten, die mehr oder weniger für jeden zugänglich waren." Mr. King lehnte sich zurück. „Aber als wir bei den Chinesen anfragten, bekamen wir die Antwort, dass du mal Mitglieder bei einem Syndikat beleidigt hättest und nur durch Verhandlungen des MI6 ihnen entkommen wärst. Fast das gleiche hörten wir dann auch von Scorpia, dass du einen der Chefs getötet hättest und ebenso Neil, mit der beste Killer der lebte. Scorpia hetzte dir Killer auf den Hals, aber du überlebtest den Mordanschlag knapp. Richtig?"

Wieder sah ihn Alex nur still an, obwohl er zugeben musste, dass er langsam unruhig wurde. Wie viel wussten sie noch?

„Dann kam unser russischer Agent an und berichtete, dass du auch in Russland unbeliebt bist, da du dort einen der Millionäre getötet hättest, der mit der dortigen Mafia verhandelt hatte." Mr. King erwiderte nun seinen Blick und es wurde ein stilles Duell. „Ebenso wirst du dafür schuldig gehalten, dass Yassen Gregorovich starb."

Alex Augen verengten sich. „Ich habe mit Yassens Tod nichts zu tun."

„Nein?" Mr. King sah ihn immer noch an. „Wer war es dann?"

„Sein Auftraggeber."

„Warum sollte dieser seine eigenen Männer erschießen?" fragte die Sekretärin neugierig.

„Nun, wenn sie seinen Befehlen nicht gehorchen, kann dies passieren." Alex lächelte King etwas an, nur um diesen zu verunsichern. „Yassen war ein Mann, der an seine Ehre gebunden war."

„Sicherlich..." Mr. King schien ihm nicht zu glauben, ließ es aber aus. Wahrscheinlich war die Idee von Ehre und Yassen in einem Satz zu viel für ihn. „Ansonsten war noch zu erkennen, dass Großbritannien große Stücke auf dich hält und anscheinend der CIA von dir erzählt hatte..."

Alex atmete scharf aus. „Angegeben trifft es besser."

„Mag sein..." Mr. King schien belustigt. „Auf alle Fälle ist zusammenfassend über dich bekannt, dass du einer der besten Agenten bist, die leben."

„Danke, was für eine Ehre." Der Sarkasmus tropfte geradezu von Alexs Stimme.

„Es heißt ebenfalls, dass du nicht gerne Agent bist...", ließ die Sekretärin fallen.

Alex sah sie überrascht an, endlich den Blickkontakt mit dem Chef brechend. „Woher wissen sie das?" fragte er scharf.

Sie lächelte. „Wir konnten das aus den Verhandlungen heraus pressen."

„Gut..." Alex blickte zu Boden. „Aber wahrscheinlich braucht es nicht viel, um dies heraus zu finden." Er sah ärgerlich wieder auf. „Ich frage mich wirklich, ob es irgendwelche Leute gibt, die das freiwillig machen! Ich meine, die meisten machen das doch nur, um sich cool und wichtig zu fühlen. Idioten."

Betretenes Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus. Die Erwachsenen sahen ihm alle nicht in die Augen und hatten einen undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck. Alex sah sich um und brach dann in Lachen aus:

„Mein Gott, habt ihr das persönlich genommen?"

„Mr. Rider... Alex, es ist nichts schlimmes noch witziges daran, dem Vaterland zu dienen!" meldete sich zum ersten mal Mr. Greenwood mit einer Stimme so tief und rau, dass es fast klang als würde er bellen.

„Ja..." Alex sah ihn kalt an. „So etwas ähnliches hat schon einmal jemand zu mir gesagt und meinte, er würde mich dafür mögen. Ich hätte es ihm fast geglaubt, wäre ich nicht gefesselt gewesen mit einer Pistole am Kopf."

Dieses Statement ließ den Mann still verweilen und ihn nur anfunkeln.

„Jaja..." Mr. King wedelte etwas mit der Hand, wie um Fliegen zu vertreiben. „Auf alle Fälle geht es nun um die Frage, sollen wir dich wieder nach England reisen lassen?"

Alex lehnte sich zurück und antwortete nicht. Das war eh nur eine rhetorische Frage gewesen und irgendetwas in seinem Hinterkopf hatte zu prickeln begonnen. Es war wie eine Vorahnung... innerlich betete er, dass es nicht so war.

„Natürlich haben wir rechtlich gesehen keine Mittel dich da zu behalten, aber du weißt ja sicher, wie so etwas läuft...", redete er Chef ASIS weiter.

Alex wusste nur zu gut wie das Spiel lief und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, aber innerlich kämpften zwei Gefühle miteinander.

„Deswegen haben wir beschlossen, dass du einen kleinen Gefallen für Australien tun könntest. Es wird sich maximal um zwei Wochen handeln, dann kannst du sicher nach Hause."

Die zwei Seiten in ihm rissen sich nun fast auseinander. Wut und Angst standen auf der einen Seite. Der Seite, die normal sein wollte, die sein inneres Kind war... Abenteuerfreude und ein fast krankes Verlangen nach der 'Geheimwelt' bildeten die andere Seite. Diese Seite war der Spion, Agent, Killer. Sie war die Seite, die durch seine Erfahrungen geformt worden war und ihn am Leben erhielt.

„Was soll ich für euch tun?" fragte Alex kühl. „Und nennt mir besser alle Fakten."

„Sicherlich..." Mr. King lächelte siegesgewiss und drehte sich zu seiner Sekretärin. „Marie?"

Sie nickte und überreichte ihm ein Foto. Darauf zu sehen war ein Mädchen, welches vielleicht etwas jünger war, als er selbst. Sie hatte braune Haare und lebhafte Augen. Sommersprossen überzogen in einem schmalen Band ihr Gesicht.

„Dies ist Katharina Wiscount. Ihre Eltern besitzen die Bank 'Count Express'. Seit einem halben Jahr mehren sich die Hinweise, dass jemand es auf die Familie abgesehen haben könnte. Die Australian Secret Intelligence Organisation, kurz ASIO, so etwas wie das MI5 oder das FBI, vermutet jemanden, der durch Kredite in den Ruin getrieben wurde. Es gab bisher zwei Amateuranschläge auf Mr. Joshua Wiscount und einen auf Mrs. Rose Wiscount. Auffallend ist, dass die Technik mit jedem Mal besser wird. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass er Hilfe bekommen hat."

„Und was soll ich da machen?" Alex vermutete es zwar fast schon, aber er wollte sicher sein.

„Wir schulden der ASIO noch einen großen Gefallen, welchen du begleichen wirst. Du sollst dich als Cousin von Katharina ausgeben und in ihrer Nähe bleiben", informierte ihn Mr. King. „Nicht mehr..."

„Also Bodyguard spielen, wie?" Der junge Agent dachte scharf nach. „Und warum soll das nur zwei Wochen dauern?"

„Weil die Wiscounts dann in einen Urlaub fahren werden, der schon länger angekündigt war. Das wissen auch viele Leute. Wir werden dann da eingreifen und dafür sorgen, dass sie unauffällig untertauchen können für eine Weile." Mr. King sah ihn an. „Nun Alex, nimmst du an?"

„Nun Mr King", Alex traf genau den Ton des Mannes. „Habe ich denn eine Wahl?"

„Nein."

„Eben."


	3. Welcome to the family

Dislcaimer: Still don't own Alex Rider or any recognizable characters.**  
**

****Chapter 3 is here, thanks to all who left a comment and/or tried to read it.

**Teil 1 - Mission Australien**

**3. Welcome to the family**

Zu Alex Freude waren Trump und Kenson, als offizielle Beteiligung der ASIS ebenfalls in dem Bodyguard Team, da Alex nicht auf den Listen erscheinen durfte. Kenson war für Mrs. Wiscount zuständig und Trump für ihren Ehemann. Sie überwachten die zwei mit Kameras, Mikrophonen und Agenten. So unauffällig wie möglich, so effektiv wie möglich.

Alex saß nun in einem silbernen Mercedes und sah zu, wie dieser die Einfahrt zu einer kleinen Villa mit viel Land drum herum hoch rollte. Er war nun rothaarig, hatte Jeans und ein weißes Hemd an. Er wirkte wie der brave, wohlerzogene Junge von nebenan. Eine Verkleidung, die ihm vorgeschrieben worden war. Fast hätte er wieder geseufzt. Das erinnerte ihn alles so sehr an seine frühere Aufträge.

„Keine Sorge Alex, dass schaffst du schon", meinte Kenson, welcher neben ihm saß. „Was soll schon passieren?"

„Bisher ist immer etwas passiert", entgegnete der Junge mürrisch, musste dann aber lächeln. „Zumindest habe ich interessante Ferien... Von einer Villa in die nächste."

Kenson zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und überging das Thema Villen. „Was für Ferien? Jeder außer dir hat Schule."

„Also keine interessanten Ferien, sondern ein interessantes Leben?" grinste Alex.

„Damit brauchst du bloß nicht angeben!"

Alex war in den letzten zwei Tagen ein guter Freund von Trump und Kenson geworden. Ihre Codenamen waren Schneesturm und Sandsturm, was Alex nicht sonderlich einfallsreich fand.

Sie hielten an und Alex stieg aus. Mit Kenson lief er auf die Türe zu und klingelte. Ein paar Sekunden später öffnete eine kleine braunhaarige Frau, welche ähnlich wie Katharina Wiscount aussah. Ihre Mutter.

Er bereitete sich innerlich darauf vor, dass nun das Schauspiel begann. Bis das Haus von Abhörgeräten und ähnlichem gesäubert sein würde, müssten sie das durchziehen.

„Ah! Ihr seid es... Alex, wir haben dich vermisst!" rief sie und umarmte ihn kurz.

Alex lächelte und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Ich dich ebenfalls Tante Rose. Aber nun bin ich ja hier."

„Ja, endlich!" Sie sah zu Kenson. „Könnten Sie sein Gepäck in sein Zimmer tragen?"

Kenson nickte und ging zum Auto zurück, während Alex eintrat. Er kannte bereits den Grundriss der Villa, so dass er ortskundig wirkte.

„Ähm..." Rose Wiscount schloss die Tür und sah zu Alex. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie nun tun sollte und sah hilfesuchend zu ihrem neuen Neffen.

Alex lächelte sie beruhigend an. „Wo sind den Katharina und Joshua?"

„Sie müssten gleich kommen. Katharina hatte heute ein Tennisturnier."

„Achso." Alex steuerte auf das Wohnzimmer zu. „Und ist sie immer noch so besessen mit dem Sport?"

Mrs. Wiscount war innerlich erleichtert. Als sie hörten, sie bekämen einen speziellen Bodyguard der die ganze Zeit um sie sein sollte, waren sie besorgt gewesen. Noch unsicherer waren sie, als sie die Nachricht bekamen, es sollte ein Junge sein, welcher ihr Neffe spielen sollte! Aber es schien, als wäre es doch nicht so schlimm...

Sie musterte den Jungen. Wie konnte solch ein Kind ein Bodyguard sein? Er brauchte doch selbst einen!

„Rose?" riss Alex sie aus ihren Gedanken. Er saß auf der gemütlichen Couch und musterte sie besorgt. „Alles okay?"

„Ja... nur etwas gestresst in letzter Zeit", entschuldigte sie sich. „Katharina ist immer noch so besessen, wenn nicht schlimmer. Jeden Tag geht sie trainieren. Wäre sie nicht so glücklich, hätte ich es ihr längst verboten!"

„Das hätte sie dann aber gehasst", meinte er. „Immerhin würde sie für ihren Sport fast alles tun... ich hoffe, sie hat das Turnier gewonnen."

Sie nickte. „Wenn sie hat, dann bestehen gute Chancen, dass sie Professionell Tennis spielen wird." Alex sah sie überrascht an. „Das wusstest du noch nicht? Das war schon immer ihr Ziel."

„Gewusst habe ich es schon, aber ich dachte nicht, dass sie schon so nah dran an ihrem Wunschtraum ist."

„Doch... es ist faszinierend, nicht wahr? Ah... hast du Hunger oder Durst? Wir hätten noch etwas Erdbeerkuchen."

Der Junge nickte. „Gerne!"

Lächelnd verließ sie den Raum. Sie mochte das Kind, auch wenn es ihr schleierhaft war, wie es mit der ASIO in Kontakt kam. Er war einfach ein normaler Junge, oder?

Sie unterhielten sich eine halbe Stunde über alles mögliche, aber vor allem über das normale Familienleben. Alex versuchte soviel Informationen wie möglich heraus zu filtern, damit er auch wirklich jeden überzeugen könnte, dass er ein Teil von ihr war.

Dann endlich wurde die Tür aufgesperrt und Katharina sowie ihr Vater kamen nach Hause.

„Wir sind im Wohnzimmer!" rief Rose. „Alex ist bei mir."

„Wir kommen gleich", antwortete ein Mann.

Nur Sekunden später betraten ein Mädchen und ein Mann um die Fünfzig das Zimmer. Alex winkte ihnen zu: „Hi, schön euch zu sehen!"

„Ja... schön dich auch wiederzusehen." Joshua ging auf ihn zu und schüttelte seine Hand. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, danke." Alex lächelte. Er konnte ohne große Schwierigkeiten sehen, dass sie nervös waren. „Katharina! Hast du wirklich deinen Lieblingscousin wegen einem Tennisspiel warten lassen?"

„Was?" Verwirrt sah sie ihn an und traf seinen Blick. „Oh... ja ...äh, nein, natürlich nicht! Du bist nicht mein Lieblingscousin, du bist mein einziger!"

„Einmal könntest du den Punkt vergessen," maulte Alex und stand auf. „Ich muss noch meine Sachen auspacken, in welchen Zimmer bin ich?"

„Zweiter Stock, dass am Ende des Ganges", informierte ihn Rose.

„Gut." Alex winkte. Dann fiel ihm noch was ein und er drehte sich zu der Familie. „Und redet nicht wieder über mich hinter meinem Rücken! Ich hasse das."

Damit verließ er das Wohnzimmer und ging durch den Gang zur Treppe. Er hoffte, dass die Wiscounts seine Warnung nichts auszuplaudern verstanden hatten.

Sein Zimmer war groß, hatte ein Fenster auf das man die grünen Hügel sehen konnte und war dunkel gehalten. Die Möbel waren anscheinend alle aus Eiche, aber Alex hatte davon nun wirklich keine Ahnung.

Seine Taschen standen in der Mitte des Zimmers und erleichtert kniete er sich neben sie. Als er sie öffnete, konnte er die typischen Klamotten eines wohlhabenden Teenagers erkennen. Auch besaß er nun einen CD-Player, ein Handy und einen Gameboy. Alles normale Gegenstände, wenn man mal davon absah, das der Gameboy sich nur dafür eignete Wanzen aufzuspüren und das Handy eine eigene Frequenz zum Kontaktieren der anderen Agenten hatte.

Vorsichtig nahm er den Gameboy in die Hand und begann das Zimmer auf winzige elektrische Impulse zu überprüfen. Er erhielt mehrere, aber nichts hatte die Charakteristik einer Wanze, sondern es waren Kabel in der Wand oder eine Lampe. Aufmerksam begann er sich durch das Nachbarzimmer, ein Gästezimmer, zu arbeiten.

Ebenfalls nichts.

Ein ein halb Stunden später war er sicher, dass der gesamte zweite Stock sauber war. Gut gelaunt machte er seinen Weg in den ersten Stock. Dort war ein Kinozimmer, eine Bibliothek, ein Billardraum und ein Konferenzraum. Hier landete er seine ersten Volltreffer. Der Konferenzraum besaß gleich drei Wanzen, während für den Billardraum anscheinend eine gereicht hatte.

Vorsichtig entfernte er die kleinen Geräte und legte sie in eine eigene Schachtel dafür.

„Alex!" rief eine Frau und er zuckte zusammen. Dann erst erinnerte er sich daran, dass dies Rose war und entspannte sich wieder. „Abendessen!"

„Ich komme!"

Mit seinem Gameboy ging er hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. Dieses konnte leicht als das am schwersten betroffene Gebiet ausgemacht werden. Alex seufzte, als er den Gameboy ausschaltete. Gezwungen gut gelaunt, setzte er sich zu den Wiscounts an den Tisch. Anscheinend hatte Rose selber gekocht, denn sie starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er schluckte herunter und nickte zu ihr.

„Sehr gut!", lobte er sie. „Wie immer, einfach fantastisch."

„Danke!" Sie strahlte ihn an. „Hast du schon was von dem Gemüse probiert?"

„Äh... nein."

Sie tat ihm etwas davon auf dem Teller. Am Ende des Abendessens hatte Alex eine große Gefahr in seinem Auftrag entdeckt – dick zu werden an Roses famosem Essen.

„Was machen wir nun?", fragte Katharina unsicher. Sie hatte bisher kaum gesprochen.

„Gehen wir doch alle in den Billardraum", schlug Alex vor. „Ich hatte schon lange kein gutes Spiel mehr..."

„Ihr könnt schon mal vor gehen. Mich interessiert Billard nicht besonders."

„Rose!" Alex sah sie an. Er wollte mit der ganzen Familie sprechen. „Einmal, bitte... für mich?"

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an, dann endlich schien sie zu verstehen und nickte:

„Aber nur wegen dir..."

Fünf Minuten später waren sie in dem Raum. Der Billardtisch stand in der Mitte. Rechts war eine Bar und links eine Couch, sowie ein paar Sessel. Alex ließ sich hinein fallen und deutete auf die anderen Sessel. Die Wiscounts kamen zögernd nach.

„Schön..." Alex war unsicher, was genau er nun tun sollte, aber er beschloss ins kalte Wasser zu springen. „Ich habe bisher angefangen das Haus auf Wanzen, als Abhörgeräte, zu durchsuchen. Der Zweite Stock war vollkommen sauber, im ersten Stock habe ich vier gefunden."

Joshua sah überrascht aus. „Deshalb das ganze Schauspiel?"

„Genau", stimmte Alex ihm zu. „Wir waren uns nicht sicher, auf welche Art und Weise das Haus überwacht wird und wollten eure Angreifer nicht darauf aufmerksam machen, dass wir hier sind."

Die Wiscounts sahen sich unbehaglich an und Alex zuckte mit den Schultern:

„Keine Sorge, ich werde langsam alle deaktivieren. Im Moment ist nur noch das Erdgeschoss übrig, indem ich mindestens sechs vermute, wenn nicht mehr. Es sieht fast so aus, als wäre die Person, die wir suchen, von unten nach oben gegangen. Oder hält sich zumindest öfters unten auf."

„Willst du damit sagen, dass es ein Freund von uns ist?" Rose sah ihn entsetzt an. „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!"

„Ich sage gar nichts, es ist eine Vermutung", verteidigte sich Alex. „Ich wollte euch nur über alle Möglichkeiten informieren."

Sie nickten und schwiegen. Sowohl Joshua, als auch Rose, sahen den Jungen an.

Rose konnte nicht glauben, dass das Kind mit dem sie vorher so offen geredet hatte, nun so... geschäftsmäßig mit ihnen sprach. Sicher war dies vorher ein Schauspiel gewesen, aber nun erst sah man sein wirkliches Ich. Diese Härte in seinen Augen und Ernsthaftigkeit in seiner Stimme waren so anders, als bei jedem Kind, dass sie kannten. Wer und was war dieser Junge nur? Und seit wann benutze die Regierung Kinderagenten?

„Du bist mein Bodyguard, oder?" fragte Katharina schüchtern. „Soweit habe ich es verstanden..."

„Ja, exakt." Alex lächelte sie an. „Ich werde meistens um dich herum sein. Deine Eltern haben ebenfalls Leute, aber diese werden anders arbeiten. Aber mit der Schule ist es auf diese Art am Besten."

„Aber du scheinst gerade mal so alt wie ich zu sein!" rief sie verständnislos.

„Ja." Alex seufzte. „Ich bin so alt wie du, aber ich habe eine Ahnung von solchen Sachen. Ich bin zwar in keinster Weise ein Bodyguard, aber ich werde sehen, was ich für dich tun kann."

Katharina sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Zweifel an. „Wir wissen nichts über dich, wie sollen wir dir vertrauen?"

„Ihr wisst auch nichts über die anderen Agenten", meinte Alex ruhig.

„Schon, aber die anderen leben auch nicht mit uns!"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie wissen aber genauso viel."

„Was?"

„Die ASIO überwacht dieses Haus und wird es morgen ebenfalls verwanzen", erklärte er ruhig. „Das müsstet ihr aber schon wissen. Ansonsten beobachten sie euch, eure Freunde, hören das Telefon ab und was weiß ich..."

Joshua bewegte sich unruhig. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendwelche Leute soviel über ihn wussten. Schon gar nicht Fremde! Da war Alex wohl wirklich noch das kleinste Übel. Doch wer war dieser Junge überhaupt? In seiner Deckakte hatten sie erfahren, dass er sich als Alex Farren ausgeben würde, mit ihnen angeblich über Roses Seite verwandt und auf einem Internat zur Schule gegangen war. Doch selbst mit Joshuas begrenzter Erfahrung mit Geheimdiensten ahnte er, dass dies kaum seine wahren Daten waren.

„Alex... würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn du etwas von dir erzählst?" fragte er vorsichtig. „Als Gleichberechtigung, oder so?"

Alex sah ihn unkomfortabel an. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Gut, aber ich werde nicht auf alles antworten..."

„Verlangen wir auch nicht", versicherte der Mann. „Also, bist du aus Australien?"

„Nein." Alex schüttelte den Kopf. "Mein Akzent ist auch ein bisschen anders, nicht wahr?"

„Ja." Joshua lächelte etwas. Nun erinnerte der Junge ihn wieder mehr an das Kind vom Abendessen. „Die nächste Frage... warum bist du hier Bodyguard?"

„Uff." Alex überlegte kurz. „Darauf gibt es mehrere Antworten. Sagen wir es so... ich bin an dem falschen Ort gelandet, dann konnten sich zwei Geheimdienste nicht ausstehen, ein paar Organisationen plauderten zu viel und dann hatte ich noch das Pech, gut zu sein." Die Familie sah ihn blinzelnd an. Er lachte leise. „Das war nicht sehr hilfreich, wie?"

„Nein, nicht besonders...", gab Rose zu.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sorry..."

„Nun stelle ich eine Frage." Katharina sah ihn mit einem bohrenden Blick an. „Du meintest, du bist nicht als Bodyguard ausgebildet worden, aber als was dann?"

Alex sah sie an. Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken es ihr zu sagen, aber er ließ ihn wieder fallen. Es gab keinen Nutzen daraus, eher das Gegenteil. Und was, wenn sie dann Angst hatte?

„Nein, dass sage ich nicht..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber es dürfte nicht so schwer heraus zu finden sein."

„Du wurdest als Spion ausgebildet?" fragte sie.

„Unter anderem, ja. Ich habe zum Teil die Ausbildung von einer Eliteeinheit und auch die Hintergrundausbildung, wie Tauchen und Sprachen", gab er zu.

„Ist das deine Hauptausbildung?" fragte Rose.

Hauptausbildung? Alex sah sie an. „Keine Ahnung... aber ich würde sagen ja."

„Ahja..."

„Magst du hier sein?" fragte Joshua. „Ich meine bei uns..."

„Ich mag euch als Familie, aber..." Alex zögerte und fuhr dann wahrheitsgemäß fort. „Aber ich bin nicht freiwillig hier. Aber dies ist nun egal, ich werde halt mein Bestes tun."

„Nicht freiwillig? Wurdest du etwa erpresst?" fragte Rose erstaunt.

Alex schnaubte. „Natürlich nicht, die Regierung erpresst keine Leute, sie bittet um Gefallen und wird halt ungemütlich wenn man 'Nein' sagt."

„Also ja..." schloss Joshua daraus.

Alex zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nichts, worüber ihr euch sorgen müsstet... Ihr habt eure eigenen Probleme."

„Wahr." Katharina sah zum Fenster hinaus.

An sich war Alex etwas erstaunt. Die letzte Familie bei der er einen Bruder spielen hatte müssen, war absolut unausstehlich gewesen. Vor allem die Tochter Fiona Friends war eines der unsympathischsten Wesen auf der Erde gewesen. Dagegen wirkte Katharina wie die Göttin der Freundlichkeit... aber vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass sie von ihm abhängig war.

Er stand auf. „Hat jemand Lust auf ein Spiel Billard?"

Alex spielte dann tatsächlich mehrere Runden mit Joshua und Katharina. Schließlich wurde es spät und jeder ging in sein Bett.

~O~

Alex Wecker klingelte früh und er machte sich mit seinem Gameboy auf den Weg ins Erdgeschoss. Dort begann er die kleinen Funkgeräte zu suchen...

„Was machst du da, Alex?" fragte Rose erstaunt, als sie die Küche betrat.

„Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und kam herunter", log er das offensichtliche, während er seine siebte Wanze von der Wand nahm und sie in seine Kiste tat. „Guten Morgen Tante."

„Dir ebenfalls einen Guten Morgen." Neugierig sah sie ihm zu, wie er weiter arbeitete. „Willst du ein Frühstück?"

„Gerne."

Als Katharina sich zu ihnen gesellte, hatte Alex es endlich geschafft. Das gesamte Erdgeschoss war frei. Er ging zurück in die Küche und grinste leicht:

„Alles sauber!"

„Gott sei dank..." Erleichtert sah die Frau ihn an. „Wir können nun frei sprechen?"

„Ja." Alex setzte sich. „Aber es wäre besser, unseren Schauspiel aufrecht zu erhalten. So gewöhnen wir uns leichter ein und es können ja auch immer neue Wanzen aktiviert werden."

Das Frühstück verlief schweigend. Laut Rose würde Joshua erst später aufstehen, da er noch einen langen Tag vor sich hatte. Katharina sprang auf und grinste ihn an:

„Komm, wir müssen gehen!"

Seufzend folgte er ihr. Schule... Er schnappte sich seine Schultasche und lief mit ihr hinaus. Dort wartete tatsächlich schon das Privattaxi und sie stiegen ein. Ein Blick auf seinen Stundenplan gab Alex die Sicherheit, dass er jeden Kurs mit ihr hatte.

Die Schule war ungefähr das, was er erwartet hatte. Sie war groß und eindeutig teuer. Auf dem Platz befanden sich ein paar Bäume und die Schüler standen redend in kleinen Gruppen zusammen. Die Flügeltüren waren offen, aber niemand wollte hinein gehen, obwohl es in Alex Meinung heiß war. Immerhin war in Australien gerade Frühsommer.

Das Auto hielt und fast automatisch änderte Katharina hier Verhalten. Alex beobachtete sie neugierig, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen stieg er hinter ihr aus.

Katharina ging nun aufrechter und selbstbewusster. Von mehreren Seiten hörte er Rufe wie „Hi, Katharina", aber sie nickte bestenfalls zurück.

In einer geraden Linie steuerte sie auf eine Gruppe von Jugendlichen zu, die am Rande standen. Um sie herum waren mehrere kleinere Gruppen, aber alle hielten Abstand. Alex brauchte gar nicht die Leute zu kennen, um zu wissen, dass dies die Reichen und Beliebten der Schule waren. Instinktiv sank seine Laune weiter. Er hatte absolut keine Lust sich runter machen zu lassen, allerdings konnten sie ja ganz nett sein... Er würde abwarten.

Katharina sah kurz zu ihm, doch er nickte nur leicht. Sie würden das jetzt durchziehen, komme was wolle. Und dazu brauchte er ihre Hilfe.

„Hi", grüßte ein Mädchen Katharina und sah sofort an ihr vorbei zu Alex. „Dein neuer Freund?"

„Nein, mein Cousin. Mirelle, dies ist Alex Farren."

„Oh... hi", grüßte Mirelle. Auch die anderen in der Gruppe nickten ihm freundlich zu.

Es waren insgesamt sieben Jugendliche, Katharina mit einbegriffen. Vier Mädchen, drei Jungs, welche alle eine Aura von instinktiver Autorität umgeben waren... obwohl, manche würden es wohl auch einfach als Arroganz bezeichnen.

Nach der kurzen, kaum vorhandenen Vorstellung, wandte sich die Gruppe wieder ihrer eigentlichen Beschäftigung zu – lästern.

„Du würdest es nicht glauben, was diese... wie war ihr Name? Egal... so ein rothaariges Mädchen, hässlich wie die Nacht, immer trägt", erzählte ein braunhaariger Junge mit einem freundlichen Gesicht, welches so gar nicht zu seinen Worten passte. „Ich meine, wir wissen, das sie hässlich ist, muss sie es dann auch noch allen zeigen? Etwas mehr Stoff und wir wären in der Lage, sie endlich zu vergessen."

Die anderen grinsten zustimmend und Mirelle fasste seinen Arm. „Armando, lass dich nicht von solchen Schlampen beeinflussen... sie können halt nicht mit uns mithalten."

Alex war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereit, jegliches seiner vorherigen Vorurteile mit Freude zu bestätigen. Was hatten all diese Millionärskinder nur? Und dann kam es ihm plötzlich. Er gehörte zu Katharina... einer Millionärsfamilie. Wurde es von ihm erwartet, so zu handeln? Fast hätte er aufgestöhnt.

„Mirelle, sei nicht so harsch zu ihnen... man muss ja ihre Hoffnungen bewahren", lächelte Katharina, doch das Lächeln war keinesfalls nett.

„Bewahren, um sie später zu zerstören", meinte ein bisher stiller Junge. „Wie einfallsreich... wie läuft eigentlich euer Projekt Sabrina?"

„Sie frisst uns aus der Hand." Das Mädchen, welches gesprochen hatte, grinste.

„Was ist denn das für ein Projekt?" fragte Alex ruhig, doch bestimmt. Wenn er die nächsten Tage die Schule mit denen verbringen musste, dann würde er sich nicht unterbuttern lassen.

„Oooh." Sie machte eine wedelnden Handbewegung. „Sabrina ist so eines der stillen Mauerblümchen, aber wirklich hübsch. Das muss man ihr lassen... jedoch hat ihr Vater vor kurzem Geld gemacht und jetzt zeigen wir dieser Neureichen, wo der Unterschied zwischen uns liegt."

„Ich verstehe..."

Alex rutschte sie geistig in der Liste „Leute-die-ich-hasse" um einige Plätze höher und sie kam gefährlich nahe an die „Massenmörder-oder-Terroristen"-Abteilung. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hatte sie locker gerade so gut wie alle Killer, die er kannte, überholt. Beachtlich, wenn man bedachte, dass da Leute wie Neil darunter waren (und dieser nun tot war). Mobbing hasste er, so lange er denken konnte, doch nun würde es seine Mission gefährden, oder? Uh...

Entscheidungen, Entscheidungen. Er beschloss abzuwarten.

Sie unterhielten sich weiter, und begannen Alex einfach zu ignorieren. Ab und zu kam ein anderer Jugendlicher rüber, aber eher um irgendwelche Informationen zu geben oder zu fragen, wer Alex war, als alles andere. Diese Leute ordnete Alex rasch als Hofstaat ein, es fehlte nur noch, dass sie sich verbeugten!

Endlich läutete es und alle Kinder strömten in die Schule. Alex folgte einfach Katharina, immerhin hatte er die gleichen Klassen wie sie gewählt. Wenn auch eher unfreiwillig, aber bei Geheimorganisationen ist es zu erwarten, dass sie alles regeln ohne einen zu fragen.

„Ich muss gehen, die Direktorin wollte mich noch sehen", erklärte er Katharina.

„Gut", antwortete sie nur und verschwand in der Menge.

Alex hielt sich nur knapp zurück, sie zu verfluchen und sah sich um. Dann brauchte er also Hilfe... seiner Rolle entsprechend, wurde er arrogant.

„Hey, du!" rief er und ging auf ein jüngeres Mädchen zu. „Kannst du mir zeigen, wo das Büro der Direktorin liegt?"

Sie nickte rasch, ihre Augen weit. Anscheinend hatte Wort schon die Runde gemacht.

„Sicher."

Sie führte ihn tatsächlich rasch zum Büro und ließ ihn dort. Er klopfte und trat ein.

„Mr. Farren, vermute ich?"

„Richtig. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Direktorin Irschling?" Es schadete nie höflich zu sein. So sah sie ihn nun auch deutlich freundlicher an.

„Setze dich. Du bist neu, nicht? Ich habe von den Vorfällen in deiner Familie gehört und das ihr nun alle unter Polizeischutz steht."

Er nickte langsam. 'Immer nur an die Story halten...', dachte er. 'Ist ja nichts neues.'

„Das ist wahr. Die Polizei wollte kein Risiko eingehen und meinte es wäre leichter, wenn sie uns alle auf einmal beobachten", berichtete er. „Auch wenn es mir schleierhaft ist, wie sie das in der Schule machen wollen."

„Es gibt Wege", sagte Mrs. Irschling kurz angebunden. „Deine Fächerauswahl ist identisch mit der deiner Cousine, so dürfte es wenige Komplikationen geben. Von deiner Schule, der Zotham Akademie, habe ich die Akten zugeschickt bekommen. Lies sie bitte durch und verbessere Fehler."

Er nickte und nahm die Akte. Alex Farren, 16, Eltern, Beruf... alle nötigen Daten waren da, wenn leider auch größtenteils unecht. Die Akademie von der er kam, war eine spezielle Kampfschule für entweder sehr gut zahlende Schüler, oder Kampfgenies. Somit konnte er dann auch seine Fähigkeiten, welche er vielleicht zum Schutze von Katharina benötigte, erklären. Perfekt.

Zufrieden reichte er die Akte zurück. „Es stimmt alles, Madame."

„Schön. Wie ist dein erster Eindruck von der Schule?"

Er blinzelte und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich habe bisher noch nicht viel gesehen..."

„Deshalb auch erster Eindruck." Sie sah in hart an. „Ich möchte die Wahrheit wissen, egal wie sie lautet."

Sollte man da widersprechen? Nur wenn man ein Masochist war. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin... ich habe meine Cousine begleitet und sie und ihre Freunde... es war enttäuschend. An meiner alten Schule kam so etwas nicht vor, da gab es Ehrencodes. Sicher gab es da auch solch Rangordnungen, aber die wurden durch faire Kämpfe entschieden."

„Und nicht durch Mobbing", fuhr sie mit schneidender Stimme fort. „Dies ist leider ein großes Problem an dieser Schule, auch wenn es in Grenzen gehalten wird. Danke für deine klare Äußerung, Mr Farren." Sie drückte auf einen Knopf und rief ihre Sekretärin. „Sie wird dich ins Klassenzimmer begleiten. Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Schultag."

„Ihnen ebenfalls, Mrs. Irschling."

Die Sekretärin, eine Frau die ihm nicht einmal einen zweiten Blick schenkte, zeigte ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort, wo das Klassenzimmer war. Als er eintrat wandten sich sofort alle Blicke zu ihm, unter ihnen Katharina.

„Mr. Farren?" fragte der Lehrer und Alex nickte kurz. „Stell dich kurz selbst vor und dann suche dir einen Platz."

„Danke." Alex wandte sich zur Klasse. „Ich bin Alex Farren und der Cousin von Katharina Wiscount. Wegen ein paar Problemen und Zwischenfällen sehe ich mich gezwungen zeitweilig zu den Wiscounts überzusiedeln und meine alte Schule zu verlassen." Was sollte er noch sagen? Ahja... „Ich mag Menschen, welche Ehre und Willen haben. Ich hasse alles was fanatisch und engstirnig ist."

Damit bekam er einige seltsame Blicke, aber der Lehrer nickte zufrieden. „Suchen sie sich einen Platz, Mr. Farren. Nun fahren wir fort, wer weiß warum..."

Alex ignorierte das Gerede des Lehrers und suchte einen Platz. Es war nur einer frei und das war ganz hinten an einem einsamen Tisch. Gleichgültig setze er sich dort hin und begann am Unterricht teilzunehmen.

Der Tag verging schnell. Keiner redete Alex an, anscheinend nahmen alle an, es war natürlich, dass er zu DER Gruppe gehörte, welche zu allem Überfluss anscheinend Katharina anführte. Als wie wieder abgeholt wurden, entspannten sie sich auf der Fahrt.

„So...", meinte Katharina.

„Ja?"

„Wie hat dir der erste Tag gefallen?"

„War recht interessant." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mag allerdings deine Freunde nicht."

„Nein?" Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wirkte arroganter als je zuvor.

„Nein."

„Warum?"

Ja, warum eigentlich? Es gab tausende Gründe... „Sagen wir es einfach so, bei Personen wie ihnen entwickelt sich oft eine leichte Überheblichkeit, welche ich dann immer Ausbaden durfte."

Nett ausgedrückt, lobte er sich selber. Immerhin hatte er genug von Leuten, die mit Pistolen oder ähnlichem auf ihn zielten, nur weil sie Geld hatten und sich für was besseres hielten.

Katharina schien zu ahnen, dass er etwas verschwieg, aber sie forschte nicht nach. Cleveres Mädchen, immerhin war er ein Geheimagent und neigte somit nicht besonders zum Plaudern. So wechselte sie das Thema:

„Du wirst mich beschützen?"

„Ja."

„Mit deinem Leben?"

Alex schwieg für eine Sekunde, als er ernsthaft darüber nachdachte. Würde er sich vor sie werfen? Ja... weil er einfach zu nett war. „Wurde ich damit nicht beauftragt?"

„Du sagtest, sie würden dich erpressen!"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Irgendwie wurde diese Handlung immer häufiger. „Ja, aber wenn man mal einen Auftrag angenommen hat, führt man ihn nach seinen besten Fähigkeiten zu Ende. Außerdem bin ich nicht der Mensch, der einfach daneben steht, wenn jemand in Lebensgefahr ist."

Sie nickte etwas unsicher. „Danke..." kam es leise.

Alex lächelte leicht, sah dann aber aus dem Fenster und antwortete nicht.


	4. Show me how to lie

**Teil 1 - Mission Australien **

**4. Show me how to lie**

Die Tage vergingen wie im Fluge und die Wiscounts behandelten Alex immer mehr wie einen Freund, der auf Besuch war. Fast konnte er selber das Gefühl der Sicherheit genießen, wäre da nicht jeden zweiten Tag Lagebesprechung gewesen. Trump und Kenson kamen dann vorbei, angeblich zum Billardspielen.

Tatsächlich waren die drei Agenten dann in dem Billardraum, aber sicher nicht zum Spielen.

„Ist die etwas aufgefallen, Alex?" fragte Trump.

„Nein."

Der Agent nickte langsam. „Das dachten wir uns... auch wir bemerkten nichts ungewöhnliches bis jetzt. Wer auch immer es ist, er ist vorsichtig."

„Dafür haben wir neue Infos von Hauptquartier," warf Kenson ein. „Anscheinend gibt es wirklich einige Leute, welche die Wiscounts weg haben möchten. Geschäftsrivalen, Familienmitglieder, Freunde, Anleger, Kreditnehmer..."

„Also haben wir keine Ahnung, wer es ist?" unterbrach ihn Alex.

„Sie arbeiten daran."

„Sicher..." Alex zweifelte, dass die Abteilung schnell genug war, um ihm Ärger zu ersparen. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Familienmitglieder? Würde denen nicht auffallen, dass ich nicht dazu gehöre?"

„Wahrscheinlich... und da seitdem du da bist, nichts mehr geschehen ist..."

„Zeigt alles darauf," schloss Kenson den Satz für seinen Kollegen.

„Wer kommt in Frage?"

Alex Stimme war bar jeglicher Gefühle und er ahnte gar nicht, wie sehr er Personen in solchen Momenten ängstigen konnte. Und selbst die zwei Agenten wurden sich wieder bewusst, wer und vor allem was er war und gaben die Antworten schnell:

„Es gibt drei Großeltern, die wurden aber aus dem Bild genommen. Dann gibt es aber insgesamt fünf Onkel und Tanten. Alle kommen in Frage, dass psychologische Profil zu ihnen wurde noch nicht erstellt."

„Profil?" Ungläubig sah Alex sie an. „Können die nicht mal heraus finden, ob einer von denen Schulden hat oder nicht?"

Kenson seufzte. „Da gibt es Gesetze... und außerdem hat keiner, soweit ich weiß, Schulden."

„Gesetze...," murmelte Alex sarkastisch. Warum gab es Gesetze, welche die Leute vor dem Staat schütze, für alle Personen außer ihm?

~O~

Es war in der zweiten Woche, dass etwas geschah. Wie normal waren Katharina und Alex auf dem Weg zur Schule in der Limousine, als das Auto bei einer Ampel langsamer wurde und schließlich anhielt. Katharina bemerkte nichts, doch Alex versuchte durch die getönte Scheibe zum Fahrer zu sehen – vergeblich.

Hatte er es sich nur eingebildet, dass Geräusch wie vom Schließen der Türen?

Er sah zu Katharina, welche aber ganz normal war, offensichtlich hatte sie nichts bemerkt. Hatte sich Alex nur geirrt? War es nur ein Zufall gewesen?

Quatsch. Wenn Alex eines in seinem Leben als Geheimagent gelernt hatte, dann das es keine Zufälle gab. Jemand war in das Auto eingestiegen, während sie an der Ampel standen. Nun fuhr die Limousine wieder an, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Vielleicht hatte alles eine gute Erklärung... Alex Hoffnungen wurden zerschlagen, als sie in die falsche Richtung abbogen.

„Mist," fluchte er leise.

Katharina sah ihn fragend an. „Was ist los?"

„Wir sind entführt worden."

„...Was?" Panik schlich sich in ihre Augen, als sie den ruhigen Jungen vor ihr betrachtete. "Wann, wie... Was passiert jetzt?"

„Wir können nicht aussteigen, dafür fahren wir zu schnell..." Klack. „...und die Türen wurden gerade eben von vorne verschlossen. Das heißt, wir können nur abwarten."

„Aber... wir müssen etwas tun, die können doch nicht einfach uns entführen! Tu was, du bist doch..."

Alex hielt ihr in einer schnellen Bewegung die Hand über den Mund und zischte: „Ich bin dein Cousin, nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Sie nickte etwas und er ließ sie los. Schweigen breitete sich aus und Alex sah aus dem Fenster, versuchend sich den Weg zu merken. Nach mehreren Straßen hatten sie eine Tiefgarage erreicht und fuhren hinein. Sie wurden langsamer, bis sie schließlich hielten.

Die vorderen Türen gingen auf, es gab ein paar Geräusche und Alex war sich nicht sicher, ob der Fahrer noch lebte. Mit einem mal wurde dann die Tür aufgerissen.

„Raus!", befahl ein maskierter Mann in Jeans und Hemd.

Alex Blick flackerte beunruhigt zu dessen Hand, welche einen Revolver hielt. Langsam kam er der Aufforderung nach, sah dann aber zu Katharina.

„Katharina?"

Sie saß erstarrt da und sah nur den Mann vor ihr mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen an. Er seufzte innerlich und versuchte ängstlich zu wirken. Gut, er hatte Angst und war nervös, so war seine schauspielerische Leistung sicherlich nicht Oscar würdig, sondern echt.

„Katharina, komm!"

Sie schnappte raus und nickte. Zusammen stiegen sie aus. Es waren drei Männer mit Waffen, welche locker um sie herum standen und auf sie zielten.

„Keine Spielchen, kapiert? Wir brauchen nur einen von euch... los steigt da ein!" Der Typ wedelte mit seiner Waffe auf einen alten Van.

„Was wollt ihr mit uns?", fragte Alex kühn.

„Nicht dein Problem. Komm her!"

Kein Zweck hier zu reden, dachte sich Alex und so gehorchten die Teenager. Kurz darauf waren ihre Arme und Beine zusammen gebunden und sie waren geknebelt. Unsanft trugen die Männer sie in das Auto. Nun lagen sie wie Raupen im hinteren Teil des Van. Mit einem lauten Geräusch, welches in der ganzen Tiefgarage widerhallte, fiel die Tür zu. Doch niemand war da, um irgendetwas dort zu hören.

Minuten später stiegen zwei vorne ein und setzen sich auf die Sitze, während der Dritte zur Bewachung sich hinten an die geschlossenen Türen setzte und die Geiseln im Augen behielt. Ihre Masken waren nun weg und Alex musterte sie rasch.

Der Fahrer war der älteste, mit aschblondem Haar und trüben blauen Augen. Er war ohne Zweifel der Anführer. Er trug eine lockere Lederjacke mit Jeans und hatte eine Narbe quer über die Wange. Wenn der Narbige der Kopf war, so war der Beifahrer die Muskeln. Ohne Schwierigkeiten konnte man sehen, dass der Mann täglich Stunden in Fitnessstudios verbrachte und stolz darauf war. Sein blaues Top zeigte diese Tatsache ohne Schwierigkeiten. Trotzdem war er mit einer Glatze und einem Bulldoggenartigem Gesicht sicherlich nicht der Mädchenschwarm schlechthin. Alex dachte bei sich, dass die eine Pistole in seinem Schoss und der eine Schlagring an der Hand nur eine armselige Kompensation für sein gescheitertes Liebesleben waren.

Den Dritte im Bunde, neben Muskel und Narbe, gab Alex den Spitznamen Kette. Um seinen Hals hing eine dicke silberne Panzerkette, die im Sonnenlicht glitzerte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich cool fühlte und ein Möchtegern-Boss war. Sein Kleidungsstil erinnerte sehr an HipHopper, doch Alex war sich sicher, dass diese normalerweise weniger Waffen hatten. Kette hatte ein Messer am Gürtel, ein Maschienengewehr in der Hand und ein Schlagring. Und Alex ging jede Wette ein, dass in den Taschen noch ein paar Dinge versteckt waren. Kette war wohl der Waffenspezialist des Trios.

Der Van wurde angeworfen und sie fuhren los.

Katharina war schneeweiß und Alex sah sie aufmunternd an.

Mehr konnte er im Moment eh nicht für sie tun. Wenn er den Kopf etwas drehte, konnte er die Spitzen der Häuser sehen, doch das war bei weitem nicht genug, um den Weg auszumachen. Trotzdem war Alex über die wenige Sicherheit doch ein wenig überrascht. Er war es wirklich nicht gewohnt, NICHT ohnmächtig zu sein.

Und warum zeigten sie ihre Gesichter? Diese Fakten beunruhigten ihn... warum war es egal, dass sie Informationen bekamen?

Es gab natürlich mehrere Möglichkeiten.

Doch nur zwei schienen halbwegs plausibel. Erstens, sie waren Amateure oder zweitens, sie planten sie zu töten. Doch sie waren zu ruhig um völlige Amateure zu sein... auch wenn Alex bezweifelte, dass sie schon oft jemanden entführt hatten. Also alles Verbrecher in anderen Sparten, dass machte die 'Amateur-theorie' um einiges unwahrscheinlicher. Und das war schlecht.

Es ging durch den Stadtverkehr, bis die Häuser weniger wurden. Nach einiger Zeit fuhren sie wieder langsamer und hielten. Die Männer stiegen aus, redeten kurz, öffneten dann die Tür. Muskel schnappte sich ohne weiteres Zögern Alex, während Kette Katharina nahm.

Hilflos über der Schulter liegend sah Alex sich um. Sie waren irgendwo... im australischen Outback. Anscheinend hatte man sie aus der Stadt gebracht.

Die Männer gingen nun los und er konnte nun das Ziel erkennen. Es war ein großes weißes Betongebäude mit vier Stockwerken, sowie einem Anbau mit drei Stockwerken. Die Plastiktür wurde aufgeschlagen und sie betraten ein kahles Treppenhaus. Alex wunderte sich, war das hier mal ein Bürogebäude gewesen? Nun war es auf alle Fälle verfallen und niemand hielt es mehr in Stand.

Sie wurden die Treppen hinauf getragen, bis in den vierten Stock. Dort bogen die Entführer in einen Gang mit mehreren Türen ab und stießen sie in eines der Zimmer.

Klack.

Sie waren eingesperrt.

Er sah zu Katharina. Sie hatte sich versucht zu wehren, wollte nicht wie ein nasser Sack durch die Gegend getragen werden, aber selbst dieser Versuch war so schwach gewesen, dass sie ihn schnell aufgegeben hatte. Nun sah sie zu ihm und er brauchte kein Psychologe zu sein, um die Panik und Verzweiflung in ihrem Blick zu erkennen.

Innerlich seufzte er. Wie oft war er schon in solchen Situationen gewesen? Er hoffte nur, dass dieses mal die Entführer ihm weder Körperteile abschlagen wollten, noch das Gebäude in Brand steckten.

Mühsam robbte er zu ihr, sie lag immer noch flach auf dem Boden. Gut. Er drehte sich um, und schaffte es mit seinen klammen Fingern das Klebeband an ihrem Mund zu erwischen. Ratsch.

„AU!"

Er drehte sich um und hob eine Augenbraue. Sie sah ihn an, wollte etwas sagen, was sicherlich nicht freundlich gewesen wäre, erinnerte sich dann aber an ihre Situation.

„Soll ich auch bei dir...?" fragte sie stattdessen.

Er nickte und legte sich hin, während sie sich mit erheblichem Kraftaufwand hinsetzte. Ganz nach dem Vorbild von Alex schaffte auch sie es nach mehreren Minuten ihn von dem Klebeband zu befreien.

„Was jetzt?" fragte sie.

Alex sah sich in dem Raum um. Die Fesseln waren dünne Stricke aus Kunststoff, was das Unternehmen erheblich erschweren dürfte... und in dem leeren Raum gab es keinerlei Hilfsmittel. So schüttelte er den Kopf. „Unsere Hände frei zu bekommen, dürften wir wohl nicht schaffen."

„Und was heißt das...?"

„Das wir hier warten."

„Was?" Katharina sah ihn fassungslos an. „Du willst einfach hier warten?"

Alex war zur Wand gekrabbelt und lehnte sich nun gegen sie. „Hast du eine bessere Idee?"

Sie öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Mehrere Sekunden vergingen, dann sagte sie: „Was denkst du, wird wohl jetzt passieren?"

Gute Frage, um die Alex Gedanken schon eine Weile gekreist waren. „Das kommt darauf an...," erwiderte er vorsichtig.

„Auf was kommt es an?"

„Wer unsere Entführer sind." Alex seufzte und versuchte sie nicht anzusehen. „Wenn jemand unsere Familie um Geld erpressen will, dann dürfte uns nichts passieren. Aber mit den letzten Zwischenfällen glaube ich dies kaum... außerdem..." Er zögerte.

Katharina ließ ihn aber nicht entkommen. „Außerdem?"

„Außerdem könnte es jemand aus der Familie sein." Alex sah sie an. „Der alles über die Familie weiß und das Erbe möchte."

„Oh..." Katharina sah für einen Moment verblüfft aus, dann begann sie aber wieder zu denken. „Niemand aus meiner Familie würde uns entführen! Ich meine... warum sollten sie? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen..."

„Es geschieht vieles in einer Familie von dem die Kinder keine Ahnung haben." Alex Stimme klang etwas bitter. „Glaub mir."

Katharina nickte. „Selbst wenn..." Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Aber dann würden sie ja wissen..."

_'Das du nicht zur Familie gehörst,'_ vervollständigte Alex in Gedanken. Laut sagte er nur: „Ja."

„Aber du bist hier, nicht?" Katharina lächelte gezwungen. „Das heißt doch, dass sie..."

Alex unterbrach sie. Er war sich zwar recht sicher, dass hier nirgendwo Wanzen waren, aber lieber etwas zu vorsichtig sein, als tot. Außerdem war ihm das Thema irgendwie... unangenehm.

„Katharina!... Das waren nur die drei Handlanger. Sie haben kaum gesprochen und wir wissen so gut wie nichts. Sie werden erst jetzt ihren Boss informieren und dann beginnen deine Eltern zu erpressen."

„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, dass sie meine Eltern erpressen werden?"

„Ansonsten würden wir nicht mehr leben," war die düstere realistische Antwort.

„... aber..." Katharina schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann wollen sie also Geld, richtig?"

„Hoffen wir es." Alex schloss die Augen. „Wenn nicht... es gibt auch andere Möglichkeiten."

Wie zum Beispiel ein inszenierter Amoklauf und ähnliches, doch das sagte er nicht. Und Katharina fragte nicht mehr nach, sondern war in ihren eigenen Sorgen versunken.

Kurz sah sie zu Alex, dem Jungen der ihr Bodyguard war... oder auch nicht. Sollte er ihr nicht helfen? Und wenn ja, wie?

Sie sah keine Möglichkeit und war sicher, dass auch Alex keine sah. Schlimmer... wenn tatsächlich die Entführer wussten, dass Alex kein Mitglied der Familie war, dann war er schlimmer dran als sie. Und doch... es verwirrte sie, doch Alex benahm sich so ruhig, als wäre das völlig normal. Sie selber zitterte wie Espenlaub und war nahe einer Panik!

Katharina holte Luft. Egal warum er hier war und was sich die ASIO dabei gedacht hatte, sie war froh, dass Alex da war. Sie war nicht alleine und er beruhigte sie irgendwie.

„Warum bist du eigentlich in der Schule so arrogant?"

Überrascht sah sie wieder zu ihm. „Arrogant?"

„Ja. Ist das dein normales Verhalten oder warum versuchst du zu wirken wie eine eiskalte Schülerkönigin?"

Alex sah, wie Unglauben in ihren Blick kam und lächelte innerlich. Es war ja auch seltsam in Gefangenschaft über so etwas zu reden, aber er wollte sie ablenken. Nichts war schlimmer, als immer nur über die eigene Lage nachzudenken.

Katharina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, es kam natürlich... wenn man mal damit angefangen hat, kann man nicht mehr aufhören, weißt du? Außerdem möchte ich nicht zum Opfer meiner Freunde werden."

„Dann sind das nicht deine Freunde."

Katharina seufzte. „Aber sie sind mir wichtig! Ich kenne sie seit Jahren, hänge mit ihnen ab... das andere ist eher nur ein Spiel für uns."

Alex Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Ein Spiel? ...grausam. Ich kann es immer noch kaum fassen, dass ihr den einen Freund von diesem Mädchen bestochen habt, um mit ihr Schluss zu machen."

Katharina sah auf den Boden. Sicher hatte Alex recht, aber es war... einfach ein Gefühl der Macht, wenn man andere manipulieren konnte, wusste das man besser war und Gott spielte. Es war unbeschreiblich, wie konnte das Alex verstehen?

„Es ist mehr als ein Spiel..." versuchte sie es. „Es ist... mein Hobby. Ich weiß, dass es nur von mir abhängt, was wann passiert. Eine kleine Handlung und..." Sie brach ab.

„Und man ist Gott?" In Alex Blick lag etwas seltsames. „Als was empfindest du Mörder?"

„Was?" Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an. "Mörder sind böse, schlecht, grausam..."

„Weißt du, was ihre Begründung für die Taten sind?" sprach er ruhig und klang dabei viel älter als er war. "Sie sagen, sie fühlen sich wie Gott, wenn sie abdrücken. Es liegt nur in ihrer Hand, ob jemand lebt oder stirbt... ihre Entscheidung und eine kleine Handlung... kommt dir das nicht bekannt vor?"

„Du... du vergleichst mich mit Mördern?" Katharina schluckte. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr schon mal gesagt, dass sie diese Spiele nicht gut fanden... aber Alex stellte sie auf eine völlig andere Stufe.

„Ja. Für mich macht es keinen Unterschied, ob du jemanden tötest oder seinen Grund zum Leben nimmst und ihn in den Selbstmord treibst. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege... ist das Zweite sogar schlimmer."

Katharina wollte protestieren, ihm zeigen, dass er falsch war, doch ihr viel kein falscher Punkt ein. Klar, hatten sie noch nie jemanden in den Selbstmord getrieben... nur ein oder zwei hatten die Schule gewechselt. Nicht mehr...

„Meine Freunde...," versuchte sie es.

„Sind nicht deine Freunde. Und außerdem... du bist die Anführerin. Wenn es jemand stoppen kann, bist du es. Du bist die Schlimmste von ihnen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du solltest dir wirklich überlegen, was du möchtest und was du tust. Eines Tages wirst du viel Macht haben und dann wird jede deiner Handlungen Menschenleben beeinflussen. Frage dich einfach nur, wie weit du mit deinem Gewissen gehen kannst."

In Katharinas Augen hatten sich Tränen gesammelt, welche nun ihre Wangen herunter rollten. Sie schluchzte auf. „Warum jetzt, warum sagst du mir das ausgerechnet jetzt?"

„Weil ich vielleicht danach nie wieder die Chance habe mir dir zu reden... Cousine."

Katharina schluckte und zog sich in die Ecke zurück.

Es verging viel Zeit mit kaum Gespräch. Dann schwang die Tür auf und die Männer kamen rein. Ihr Blick fand fast sofort Alex, welcher instinktiv wusste, was passiert war. Er war aufgeflogen... mal wieder.

„Du!" Kette kam herüber und packte ihm am Shirt. Mit der Kraft der Wut hob er Alex hoch. „Du... dachtest wohl, du könntest uns reinlegen, hä?"

Alex antwortete nicht. Der Kopf mit seiner Narbe auf der Wange sah dem Ganzen ruhig zu. „Schneide die Fesseln auf, Bill und nimm ihn mit."

Fesseln aufschneiden? Das war ungut... Kurz sah er zu Katharina, welche seinen kurzen Blick voller Sorge erwiderte. Kette, oder Bill, gehorchte dem Befehl und richtete dann auf Alex eine Pistole.

„Eine falsche Bewegung und du befindest dich im Nirvana wieder, klar?"

Alex nickte kurz und wurde auf wackeligen Beinen hinaus geführt. Für einen Moment überlegte er zu fliehen, aber das Kribbeln im Kreuz, welches auf die Waffe hinwies, ließ ihn anders entscheiden. Bill war wütend... und würde wirklich ohne Zögern schießen.

Sie gingen nur eine Tür weiter, betraten dann ein erneutes Zimmer. In diesem war ein Tisch, vor dem ein Stuhl stand. An zwei Wänden waren Fenster und Alex konnte hinaus auf die Landschaft sehen.

Es war spät Nachmittag.

Alex wurde grob in den Stuhl gedrückt. Muskel setzte sich vor ihm mit einem Messer in der Hand auf den Tisch. Dieses wirbelte er gekonnt zwischen den Fingern.

Alex überlegte flüchtig, wie oft er sich schon dabei geschnitten hatte, bevor er zu den anderen zwei Männern sah. Bill lehnte neben der Tür, mit der Pistole am Anschlag, während sich der Boss nun neben Alex stellte.

„So...," begann er. „Du bist also Alex Farren... der Cousin von dem süßen Mädchen Katharina Wiscount, richtig? Oder bist du in Wirklichkeit jemand anderes?"

„Sollten Sie das nicht wissen?" fragte Alex höflich.

Die Augenbrauen des Mannes zuckten. „Sicherlich. Reden wir Klartext. Du bist nicht Alex Farren und du gehörst auch nicht zu der Familie. Wer bist du und wer hat doch geschickt?"

„Sie erwarten doch wohl nicht, dass ich hier nun so einfach auspacke?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich..." Der Boss sah an ihm vorbei zu Muskel. „Siehst du ihn? Ich denke, er wird deinem Gedächtnis gerne auf die Sprünge helfen."

Für einen Moment blendete Alex die Sonne auf dem Messer. Als er wieder sehen konnte, war das Erste die fast kranke Vorfreude in dem Gesicht von Muskel. Das war ein Sadist, wurde Alex mit Schrecken klar. Er schluckte.

„Bist du dir immer noch sicher, dass du nichts sagen möchtest?" fragte der Kopf.

Alex schwieg.

„Du musst uns nur ein paar Fragen beantworten... Nein? Ich denke, dann wird mein Freund wohl wirklich ran müssen."

Muskel machte eine rasche Bewegung, doch Alex ließ sich nach purem Instinkt zur Seite vom Stuhl fallen. Der Griff ging ins Leere. Der Jugendliche wollte sich aufraffen, als er etwas Kaltes in seinem Genick spürte. Er erstarrte.

„Das war aber nicht nett...," meinte der Kopf. „Noch eine solche Aktion und wir stufen dich nur noch als Risiko ein, dass beseitigt werden muss, klar?"

Dieses Mal wagte es Alex sich nicht zu wehren, als Muskel ihn am linken Arm packte und zurück auf den Stuhl zerrte. Mit der rechten Hand hielt Muskel Alexs Hand auf dem Tisch, während er das Messer am Arm ansetzte. Alex presste die Zähne zusammen. Der würde doch nicht...

Er würde und tat es.

Alex weigerte sich aufzuschreien, als das Messer langsam durch die verschiedenen Hautebenen in das Fleisch hinein fuhr. Es tat weh - extrem weh - mit der Langsamkeit, mit der es gemacht wurde. Aber viel schlimmer war noch, dass er es nicht stoppen konnte.

Er zerrte an seiner linken Hand, um sie wegzubekommen, vergeblich. Und seine Rechte hielt inzwischen dieser Kopf mit eisernem Griff fest.

Dann war das Messer weg. Alex atmete nun schneller, sein Herz raste.

_'Ruhe... du musst dich beruhigen,'_ dachte er und öffnete wieder die Augen.

An seinem Unterarm war nun ein gerade mal drei Zentimeter langer Schnitt, nicht einmal sonderlich tief. Plötzlich packte Alex die Angst. Wie weit würden diese Männer für Antworten gehen? Was sollte er tun? Wie lange konnte er Folter durchhalten?

„Ich denke, du hast nun verstanden, um was es geht. Du musst uns nur ein paar Fragen beantworten, dass ist doch nicht zu viel verlangt, oder?"

Alex begann diesen Mann zu hassen. Es war so leicht, so einfach... nur antworten und alles wäre vorbei. Alles? Er riss sich zusammen. Sie würden ihn weiter foltern oder töten, dass durfte er nicht zu lassen. Also musste er antworten.

Er ließ gespielt seinen Kopf hängen und bemühte sich äußerst verkrampft auszusehen. Was nicht sonderlich schwer war, er war nervös und verkrampft.

„Was wollt ihr wissen?"

„Name?"

„Alex."

„Nachname auch, Junge!"

Nachname? Auf keinen Fall würde er ihnen den sagte. Dann hätte er noch eine kriminelle Organisation am Hals und vielleicht würden sie von ihm wissen... auch wenn das unwahrscheinlich war.

„Alex...", drohte der Mann und Muskel legte schon wieder das Messer an.

Panik durchzuckte ihn und bevor er es verhindern konnte, hatte er es gesagt: „Rider."

Er ärgerte sich. Sollte er nicht langsam in solchen Situationen sich zusammenreißen und logisch denken können?

„Warum nicht gleich so?" Der Kopf schien erfreut. Alex war erleichtert, er wusste nichts von ihm. Das erste positive Zeichen an diesem Tag. „Alter?"

„14."

„Warum bist du hier?"

Gute Frage. Alex Gedanken rasten, als er antwortete: „Das ASIS wollte es so."

Die Drei sahen alarmiert zu ihm hin. „Das ASIS?"

„Ja."

„Die Wiscounts haben die Polizei alarmiert? Wer hat ihnen den Tipp gegeben und warum wurdest du geschickt?"

Alex Sorgen verließen ihn Schritt für Schritt. So konnte er sich vielleicht noch herauswinden, denn dies waren keine genauen Fragen mehr über ihn selber:

„Auf die Wiscounts wurden drei Anschläge gemacht, deshalb Polizeiüberwachung und die ASIO, die wohl irgendwas vermutete. Ich wurde geschickt, weil ich... untertauchen sollte in einem anderen

Fall und sie gerade Platz hatten."

Das war nun wirklich eine lahme Lüge, doch die Entführer achteten bereits kaum mehr auf ihn. Ihre Nervosität war gestiegen und Kopf zögerte kurz, sah dann zu Bill:

„Versuche mit Team zwei Kontakt herzustellen und sag dem Chef, dass unser Partner wohl etwas verschwiegen hat."

„Jawohl." Bill verschwand aus dem Raum und Kopf sah wieder zu Alex.

„Bringen wir ihn in den Raum zurück. Wenn er wichtig für die ASIS ist, können wir ihn vielleicht noch gebrauchen."

Muskel nickte und packte Alex an der Hand. Mit einer geübten Drehung hatte er diesen auf den Rücken verdreht und stieß ihn nun vor sich her den Gang hinunter. Kopf öffnete die Tür und Muskel warf ihn hinein.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss, als Alex sich wieder aufrappelte und zu Katharina sah.

Deren Gesicht war voller Erleichterung. „Alex! Wie geht es dir?"

„Relativ gut." Er sah zu seiner Wunde und seufzte. „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass mich das ASIS geschickt hat und ich bei euch gelandet bin, weil ich untertauchen musste."

„Warum..." Dann fiel er Blick auf seine Verletzung. „Was haben sie getan?"

„Nichts schlimmes, sie haben nur etwas nachdrücklicher nachgefragt." Er grinste leicht. „Sie mögen wohl keine Verzögerungen."

„Wenn du meinst... ich hatte mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht!"

Alex war nun wieder aufgestanden und zu ihr gegangen. „Das glaube ich dir... und ich bin dankbar dafür," meinte er leise und wieder normal fortzufahren: „Dreh dich um, ich werde versuchen deine Fesseln zu lösen."

„Danke," antwortete sie und gehorchte. Warum nur war ihr seltsamer Bodyguard dankbar dafür, dass sie sich Sorgen machte? Sie verstand ihn nicht... aber im Moment hatte sie wirklich wichtigeres zu überlegen.

„Keine Ursache." Er sah auf die Fesseln, dass würde ohne etwas Scharfes schwer werden. Er machte sich an die Arbeit und begann wieder zu reden. „Als sie mich fragten, was die Polizei bei euch machte, erzählte ich von den drei Mordanschlägen. Sie wussten nichts von denen."

„Das ist gut, oder? Dann wollen sie nur Geld..." Sie klang hoffnungsvoll.

Alex tat es fast Leid, diese Hoffnung wieder zerschlagen zu müssen. „Kaum. Anscheinend haben sie einen Boss und der hat noch einen Partner, welchen sie für die Anschläge anscheinend verantwortlich machen. Zudem redeten sie noch von einem zweiten Team, welches, so glaube ich, sich um deine Eltern kümmern sollte."

„Aber was soll das...?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Alex arbeitete schweigend an den Fesseln weiter, welche dann endlich aufgingen. „Geschafft!"

"Wunderbar." Sie bewegte ein paar mal ihre Hände, um wieder Blut in die Bahnen zu bekommen.

Beide machten dann weiter an den Beinen, welche noch weniger Zeit beanspruchten. Sie sah fragend zu ihm. „Brechen wir jetzt aus?"

Er sah abschätzend zur Tür, dann musterte er die Wände. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir da durchkommen."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Hast du wirklich schon mal mit aller Gewalt, versucht eine normale Holztür aufzubrechen?"

Er warf ihr einen langen Blick zu. „Ja."

„Aber..." Sie schluckte. „Wie kannst du dir sicher sein, dass diese Tür genauso ist?"

Er seufzte und setzte sich auf den Boden. „Dieses Gebäude wurde sehr robust gebaut, um sich gegen die Winde und Temperaturen des Outbacks schützen zu können," erklärte er. „Durch die Wände kommen wir nicht und das Fenster liegt zu hoch. Die Tür ist aus zwei Zentimeter dickem stabilen Holz, das Schloss neu und die Aufhängungen sind aus Eisen. Unsere Entführer haben da aufgepasst."

Katharina rollte sich in einer Ecke zusammen. Sie hatte Angst, Todesangst. Sie saßen hier einfach und wartete auf den Tod! Wie konnte Alex so ruhig sein? Um sich abzulenken, fragte sie:

„Wann hast du schon mal probiert eine Tür aufzubrechen?"

„Oh, mehrfach." Er lächelte bitter. „Stahltüren, Holztüren... man hatte mich schon öfters loswerden wollen."

„Loswerden?"

„Ja."

„Wie meinst du das? Was haben Türen damit zu tun, dass man dich..." Loswerden? Nein... Katharina begriff mit einem Mal, was das richtige Wort hierfür war, „umbringen möchte?"

„Viel," war die kryptische Antwort.

„Sag schon!"

Er seufzte. „Gut... Türen verhindern, dass du fliehst. Du kannst wie hier eingesperrt sein und nicht wissen, was kommt. Oder aber, du kannst es wissen und hilflos sein."

„Und was soll kommen? Das sie... sie uns erschießen?"

„Vielleicht... aber eine Kugel ist keine schlechte Todesart."

„Sag das nicht!" verlangte sie. „Ich will nicht sterben..."

„Ich weiß," sagte er sanft. „Ich war zwei Mal eingesperrt, und konnte nicht aufhalten, was auf mich zu kommt."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Einmal war es ein... Bewunderer meines Vaters. Er warf mich ohnmächtig in einen Raum und schloss die Stahltür. Weißt du, was passierte?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendetwas in ihr hatte sich verkrampft. Ein Bewunderer seines Vaters?

„Die Flut kam."

„Die Flut?" wiederholte sie verständnislos.

„Ja, der Raum füllte sich mit Salzwasser bis unter die Decke." Alex lehnte sich an die Mauer hinter ihm. „Viele Leute waren schon in dem Raum gestorben."

„Und du?" hauchte sie.

„Ich entkam... weil ich klein genug war, durch eines der Rohre zu passen. Pures Glück."

„Wie kann ein Bewunderer deines Vaters so etwas tun?", empörte sie sich. Dann sah sie Alex grinsen, es war voller Ironie.

„Ein Bewunderer..." Mit einem Mal war jede Fröhlichkeit weg. "Es war nicht nur der Bewunderer... Meine Familie ist nicht gerade beliebt, weißt du?"

„Warum...?"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lenkte von dem Thema ab. „Also die zweite Tür war in einem Hochhaus. Sie war aus Holz wie diese und ich kam nicht durch."

„Ein Hochhaus, dann kann es nicht Wasser gewesen sein."

„Nein... es war Feuer. Das gesamte Haus brannte nieder."

„Und du?"

„Schlug mich durch die Wand, und machte einige verrückte Stunts, um herauszukommen. Man wird verzweifelt, wenn man um sein Leben kämpft."

Sie nickte nur. Was sollte man auch darauf antworten? Nicht viel. Das Schweigen zog sich in die Länge wie ein alter Kaugummi, dann fragte sie: „Denkst du, wir kommen lebend raus?"

Es beruhigte sie irgendwie, dass sie nicht gleich eine Antwort erfuhr. Alex dachte wirklich darüber nach und nickte dann langsam:

„Ja. Ich war schon in schlimmeren Situationen... du darfst dich nur nie als das Opfer sehen, verstanden?"

„Ja..." Nicht das Opfer sein? Wie sollte das gehen... aber sie würde es versuchen.

Irgendwie.


	5. Shoot to kill

**Teil 1 - Mission Australien **

**5. Shoot to kill **

Wieder verging Zeit und draußen senkte sich die Nacht. Es wurde kalt in dem Raum und die beiden Jugendlichen hatten Hunger. Doch keiner beschwerte sich, nur zu gut bewusst, dass es völlig zwecklos gewesen wäre. Der Schlaf den sie hatten war kurz und keinesfalls friedvoll. Ohne zufragen hatte er sich an Katharina gekuschelt, um die Körperwärme zu teilen. Sie ihn schon beschimpfen, ließ es dann aber. Es beruhigte sie, seinen gleichmäßigen Herzschlag zu hören.

Wieder zeigte sich, dass Alex deutlich besser zurecht kam. Während der Junge halbwegs normal aussah, konnte man dem Mädchen den Schlafentzug ansehen.

Alex wachte am Morgen von Motorgeräuschen auf und blinzelte. Katharina schüttelte ihn am Arm, stand dann aber schon selber auf und lief zum Fenster. „Ein Auto!"

„Welcher Art?"

„Ein roter Kombi... Opel, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

„Personen?" Alex stellte sich neben sie ans Fenster. "Ich sehe zwei."

„Ich denke, es sind mehr."

Sie sahen zu, wie das Auto hielt und alle vier Türen aufgingen. Aus jeder stieg ein Mann aus und ging in das Gebäude hinein.

„Das dürfte wohl Team zwei gewesen sein", überlegte Alex laut. „Ob die Auftraggeber auch noch hierher kommen?"

„Warum sollten sie? Es müsste nur ein Risiko sein..."

„Aber sie könnten eine exakte Überwachung ihrer Pläne ausführen und viele mächtige Leute mögen das."

„Wenn du meinst..."

„Ich vermute, dass die rechte Hand noch auftauchen wird", kam er zu seinem Schluss. „Oder bereits da ist und sich mir nur nicht gezeigt hat... allerdings dürfte die rechte Hand dieser Partner sein..."

„Und das heißt?"

„Das wir weiter abwarten."

Und genau das taten sie, nicht das sie darin viel Wahl gehabt hätten.

Es verging viel Zeit, doch als sie wieder etwas hörten, war es sein Hubschrauber. Er landete auf der anderen Seite des Hauses, so dass sie nicht sehen konnten, wer da kam. Das Fluggerät hob nur wenige Minuten danach auch schon wieder ab und verschwand.

„Was meinst du, wer da gekommen ist?"

„Einer der zwei Bosse."

„Bist du dir sicher, Alex?"

Er nickte. „Ja."

Katharina verfiel wieder in Schweigen. „Wie bist du eigentlich in all das hinein geraten?"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und antwortete nicht mehr. So ließ es auch sie bleiben. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihre Beine und versuchte all das Geschehene nochmals in ihrem Kopf zu überdenken.

Wie hatte es nur dazu kommen können? Und was würde geschehen?

Sie hatte inzwischen Hunger und Durst, welcher immer schlimmer wurde. Die Zunge klebte an ihrem Gaumen.

„Wann bekommen wir etwas zu essen? Wollen die uns verhungern lassen?"

„Eher nicht. Aber sie kümmern sich nicht sehr um unseren Zustand..." Alex stand auf und lockerte seine Muskeln, indem er im Raum umher ging. „Es ist Abend... bald wird etwas geschehen."

„Warum?"

„Weil sie ein Ziel haben. Aber eher... weil die Polizei sicher inzwischen eine Spur hat."

„Woher...?"

„Einer der Entführer muss aus deiner Familie sein", erklärte er leise. „Ab da ist es nur eine Sache, wie gründlich man sucht."

„Ich will das nicht glauben!"

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster.

Doch entgegen Alex Prognosen geschah absolut nichts. Der Himmel verfärbte sich rot, die Sonne ging unter und es wurde kühler... doch niemand kam. Langsam befielen auch ihn Zweifel. Wollten die Entührer sie wirklich hier verhungern und verdursten lassen? Er dachte nicht so. Also war es wahrscheinlicher, dass sie es einfach nicht kümmerte... Bastarde.

Diese Nacht schlief auch Alex wenig, beide waren geplagt von Hunger und Durst. Der Schluckreflex war schmerzhaft geworden und im Mund fühlte sich alles rau und trocken an. Der Magen verkrampfte sich und ihre Gedanken schweiften immer öfters ab.

Schließlich war es Katharina, die mit dem Kopf gegen Alex Schulter gelehnt schlief. Der junge Spion sah aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die Sterne. Langsam wurde der Nachthimmel heller, bald würde die Sonne erneut aufgehen.

Dann drang wieder leiser Hubschrauberlärm an sein Ohr, welches rasch lauter wurde. Es war aber nicht ein einzelner, das waren viele!

"Katharina! Katharina!" Er schüttelte sie leicht. "Wach auf!"

"Was ist...?" Sie blinzelte.

"Hubschrauber!"

Sie richtete sich auf und lauschte kurz. "Tatsächlich!", rief sie überrascht. "Werden wir gerettet?"

Alex nickte langsam. "Wahrscheinlich ist dies das Militär..."

Jubelnd sprang sie auf. "Endlich! Jetzt wird alles gut!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Alex! Was soll das? Wir werden gerettet, die Bösewichte gefangen...?"

"Wir sind hier die Gefangenen, die Geißeln." Das letzte Wort sprach er sehr nachdrücklich aus.

Sie starrte ihn an. "Das würden sie nicht..."

"Ich hoffe, dass sie nicht dazu kommen."

Aber es war unwahrscheinlich, mit dem Lärm den der Hubschrauber veranstalteten. Der Posten war gut gewählt. Jeder herannahende Gegenstand, ob Auto oder Flugzeug, konnte aus großer Entfernung bereits gesehen werden.

Er sah auf. War da nicht Fußgetrampel gewesen? Nur Rufe.

"Los! Ihr deckt unten... oben...", rief ein Mann. Das meiste wurde von der Mauer verschluckt.

Da sprang die Tür auf und Bill kam herein. Alex wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, doch da war Bill schon bei Katherina und hielt ihr die Pistole vors Gesicht.

"Keine plötzlichen Bewegungen, klar?"

Katherina nickte, zitterte aber wie Espenlaub. Ihre Augen wanderten panisch zu Alex, welcher, in der Hocke erstarrt, entschuldigend zu ihr sah – er war machtlos; er konnte ihr nicht helfen.

Tatenlos musste er zusehen, wie Katharina aus dem Raum gezerrt wurde und die Türe dumpf wieder zu schlug. Augenblicklich war er an eben dieser Tür und versuchte sie langsam zu öffnen. Angespannt drückte er die Klinke hinunter... sie war offen!

Mit klopfendem Herzen wagte er es seinen Kopf hinaus zu strecken. Links, rechts sah er, doch der Gang war leer. Von links, wo das Treppenhaus war, konnte er Schüsse hören, während ihm von rechts Stille entgegen schlug. Vorsichtig schloss er die Tür wieder und dachte rasch nach.

Was sollte er tun?

Wenn er hier wartete, war es sicherlich am sichersten... aber das konnte er einfach nicht. Er hatte Katharina versprochen auf sie aufzupassen und nun kam dieses Versprechen mit voller Macht zurück. Er musste sie finden!

Wenn er nach links ging, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, in die Gefechte verwickelt zu werden. Das Risiko war enorm, zudem war es unwahrscheinlich das dort Katharina war. Die Polizisten hätten im Angesicht einer Geißel sicher schon aufgehört zu schießen, oder?

Sein Magen verkrampfte sich, als dieses "oder" in seinem Kopf blieb. Seine einzige Wahl und Hoffnung war somit der rechte Gang... wo weitere Terroristen und wahrscheinlich ein Geißelnehmer auf ihn warteten.

Alex grinste, als er die Tür öffnete und das Adrenalin in seinem Körper die Kontrolle übernahm. Ohne zu zögern trat er heraus und lief nach rechts. Er liebte das Risiko.

Allerdings rannte er nicht den Gang hinunter, sondern stellte sich gleich horchend an die nächste Tür. Es war der Raum, wo er verhört worden war. Angestrengt lauschte er auf den kleinsten Laut, aber er konnte nichts wahrnehmen, was nicht viel heißen wollte. Mit den Schüssen und gelegentlichen Rufen hätte er alles außer einen handfesten Kampf überhört. Alex trat einen Schritt zurück. Sollte er in den Raum, oder nicht? Er war äußerst wahrscheinlich, dass dies der Aufenthaltsraum war, und jemand, vielleicht sogar Katharina, darin waren.

Nur, wie würden sie auf seinen Anblick reagieren? Bestenfalls nahmen sie ihn als Geißel, schlechtestenfalls würden sie schießen, sobald sich die Tür öffnete.

"Hey, Rider, keine Bewegung!"

Er erstarrte, und drehte sich langsam zu der Stimme. Es war Muskel, der mit gezückter Pistole und einem verzerrten Grinsen aus Richtung des Treppenhauses auf ihn zukam.

"Wolltest wohl entkommen, was? Vergiss es, du kannst mir noch gute Dienste erweisen."

Alex ließ sich seine aufkeimente Panik nicht anmerken, stattdessen musterte er Muskel genau. Offensichtlich war er direkt in den Gefechten beteiligt gewesen, da er aus einer Wunde am Oberschenkel stark blutete.

Alex biss die Zähne aufeinander und fixierte Muskel. Der Mann war verletzt, wenn er ihm die Pistole entwenden konnte, dann hätte er vielleicht eine Chance...

"Starr mich nicht so an!", zischte Muskel. "Los, stell dich vor mich hin."

Er zeigte mit seiner Pistole die Richtung an, und der junge Spion gehorchte. Möglichst langsam ging er an Muskel vorbei in Richtung Treppe.

"Jetzt werden wir ja sehen, ob du dem ASIS wirklich so wichtig bist!", grinste der Mann, als Alex auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm war. "Und wenn nicht, wirst du zumindest ein prima Schutzsc-"

Weiter kam er nicht.

Alex war in die Hocke gegangen und hatte ihm sein gesundes Bein weggekickt. Normalerweise hätte Muskel sich schnell gefangen, aber mit seiner Verletzung war dies nicht möglich. Er taumelte nach hinten und prallte gegen die Wand.

Da war Alex schon bei ihm und schlug Muskel die Pistole aus der Hand. Klappernd landete sie einige Meter den Gang hinunter.

"Du... du Miststück!", knurrte Muskel, als er sich wieder aufrappelte.

Alex wich zurück. Das war nicht gut... was sollte er nun tun? Gegen den Mann hatte er in einem Kampf aufgrund purer Muskelkraft keine Chance und das wussten sie beide. Muskel kam auf ihn zu und Alex sah, wie er nun seine Lieblingswaffe, das große Messer, wieder in der Hand hielt. Sein Rücken berührte die Wand. Er saß in der Falle.

"Scheiß auf Nützlichkeit, stirb!", schrie Muskel und stach zu.

Nur jahrelange Kampfsportübung erlaubten es Alex sich mit einem gewagten Hechtsprung zur Seite zu retten und am Boden ab zu rollen. Mehrere Meter den Gang hinunter blieb er in der Hocke sitzend und sah schwer atmend zu seinem Angreifer. Er zuckte zusammen, als der Schmerz mit einigen Sekunden Verzögerung bei ihm eintraf. Automatisch griff er an seine rechte Schulter, wo ihn das Messer gestreift hatte.

"Schnell, was Kleiner? Aber das wird dich auch nicht retten..."

Muskel kam auf ihn wie ein wütender Stier zugerannt. Die Wut verzerrte sein Gesicht und enthüllte einen äußerst jähzornigen und sadistischen Mann. Würde er Alex erwischen... dann war Tod das Beste was ihm passieren konnte.

Alex richtete sich auf, als sein Blick auf etwas schwarzes fiel. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, griff er es und zielte auf Muskel.

"Bleib stehen!"

Und der Mann gehorchte, lachte dann aber auf. "Denkst du wirklich, du kannst überhaupt mit solch einer Pistole umgehen? Geschweige denn einen Menschen erschießen?"

Alex Hände um die Pistole begannen zu zittern. Konnte er es? Ja, nein? Er wusste es nicht... Er wollte es nicht wissen... Er erinnerte sich an seinen Versuch Mrs. Jones zu töten. Damals hatte er es nicht geschafft und die Erleichterung darüber hatte sich so gut angefühlt...

Muskel kam weiter auf ihn zu, nun wieder grinsend. Das Messer jonglierte er gekonnt in seiner Hand.

"Keine Panik, Kleiner. Lass einfach die Pistole fallen und niemanden wird etwas geschehen... wenn du Glück hast."

Nur zwei Meter vor Alex blieb er stehen und sah auf den Jungen hinunter. Siegesgewiss griff er nach vorne, um seinem Opfer die Pistole aus der Hand zu nehmen.

Alex schoss.

Mit ungläubigen Augen sah er, wie der Blick von Muskel orientierungslos wurde und sein Körper schwankte, nur um schließlich direkt vor ihm zusammen zusacken. Mit leblosen Augen starrte Muskel noch im Tod voller Überraschung auf seinen Mörder, während das Blut langsam aus der Einschusswunde auf der Stirn übers Gesicht rann.

Kurz schloss Alex die Augen. Er hatte es getan. Und irgendwie vermisste er etwas. Schock, Angst, Panik. Stattdessen fühlte er nur eine eisige Leere und etwas Befriedigung in ihm.

Er konnte es also doch tun. Wie sein Vater, wie sein Onkel... warum nur hatte er so lange gebraucht, um es zu tun?

Es gab keinen Unterschied zu all den anderen Toten, die er bisher verursacht hatte. Sei es nun Neil, den er die Plattform runtergeworfen hatte, oder einen der vielen anderen... keinen von ihnen hatte er bereut und bereuen würde er es auch jetzt nicht.

Ohne der Leiche einen weiteren Blick zu widmen, stand er auf und lief den Gang hinunter. Er musste Katharina finden. Vor ihm machte der Gang nun einen Knick. Links war eine der vielen Türen offen und er hörte Stimmen:

"... das ist alles dein Fehler!", schrie jemand außer sich.

Die Antwort war unverständlich, aber sie schien dem Mann alles andere als zu gefallen. "Du Verräter! Du hast gesagt, es würde alles ganz sicher laufen...!"

Alex presste sich an die Wand und rückte näher zur Tür. Vorsichtig sah er um die Ecke in das Zimmer hinein. Dort saß ein Mann in einem teuer aussehenden Geschäftsanzug beim Fenster auf dem Boden und presste sein Handy ans Ohr. Er sah relativ alt aus und hatte bereits die ersten grauen Haare.

Interessanter war aber der Ausdruck der absoluten Panik auf seinem Gesicht. Alex wusste in diesem Moment, dass dies der zweite Boss war. Nur war er das Wiscount-Familienmitglied oder die große Unbekannte? Ähnlichkeit zu Katharina konnte in den Gesichtszügen nicht entdecken, dass mochte aber auch nicht viel bedeuten.

"Verdammt! Hier sind mindestens Fünfzig von diesen Militärleuten!", fluchte der Geschäftsmann

nachdem er einen raschen Blick aus dem Fenster gewagt hatte. "Nein, nein, vergiss es... der Plan ist schief gelaufen."

Die Antwort seines Gesprächspartners war lang, aber daraufhin lachte der Typ hohl auf. "Denkst du wirklich, ich würde dich decken? Vergiss es. Ich werde alles tun, um mir möglichst wenig Jahre im Gefängnis einzuhandeln und dafür bist du mein Ticket."

Wieder eine kurze Pause.

"Was hilft mir dein Geld, wenn ich lebenslänglich habe? ... Deine Anwälte? Wird ja total unauffällig sein. Dies wird einen legendären Skandal geben, hast du das immernoch nicht kapiert? Ich kann jetzt schon die Übersschriften sehen. 'Großonkel versucht Familie wegen Geldgier zu töten!' oder besser: 'Komplott gegen unschuldige Familie!'"

Was auch immer darauf die Antwort war, sie war nicht sehr taktvoll.

"Ich weiß, dass die MEINE Familie sind, aber denke nur nicht, dass du ungeschoren davon kommst. Was hälst du von der Überschrift "Masari-Konzern beseitigt ohne Skrupel seine Konkurrenten"? ... Dachte ich mir, dass du die weniger magst..."

Alex hatte genug gehört. Es war also der Großonkel gewesen, welcher sich mit dem Chef eines anderen Konzerns verbündet hatte. Geldgier... einfache und unspektakuläre Geldgier. Die Jahre im Gefängnis waren sicherlich die passende Strafe für solch eine Person.

Leise wie ein Schatten glitt er von der einen Türseite zur anderen. Der Mann hatte ihn nicht gesehen und Alex schlich weiter den Gang, bis er einen scharfen Knick machte und stoppte.

Anscheinend waren sie im obersten Stockwerk untergebracht worden, denn vor ihm war eine weißen Metalltür durch die ein kühler Luftzug kam. Der Lack blätterte bereits runter und von draußen konnte er das Dröhnen des Hubschraubers hören, sowie eine verzerrte Megaphonstimme. Er sah nochmals hinter sich, aber der Gang war außer ihm leer. Mit festem Blick fixierte er erneut die Tür und drückte die kalte Klinke herunter. Sie schwang auf.

Sofort schlug Alex die heiße Luft des Outbacks entgegen. Er blinzelte ein paar mal, dann hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. Rechts ging eine Betontreppe hinunter mit einem weißen hässlichen Geländer auf das zwei Meter tiefer gelegene Flachdach.

Und dort, am Rand des Daches standen Bill und Katharina! Er fasste die Pistole fester. Der Mann hatte sie doch tatsächlich als Geißel genommen!

Bill hielt das Mädchen mit einem Schraubstockartigem Griff um den Hals fest an sich gepresst. Mit der rechten Hand hielt er ihr den Lauf seiner Pistole an die Schläfe, während der gleichzeitig jeden Moment springen konnte. Was konnte er tun, um Katharina zu helfen?

Nichts, wurde ihm klar. Entweder der Entführer gab auf, oder Katharina würde sterben... sei es durch eine Kugel oder durch einen Fall von dem Dach.

Alex trat zurück und kauerte sich hin, in einem Versuch unauffälliger zu wirken. Noch hatte Bill ihn nicht bemerkt... Der Mann schrie etwas und Alex sah wie Katharina krampfhaft die Augen geschlossen hielt.

Plötzlicher Wind zerrte an seiner Kleidung und ließ ihn frösteln. Er sah auf. Wie ein Schatten flog er über ihn hinweg und verharrte dann dicht über dem Dach. Der Hubschauber des Militärs. Die Luke war hoffen und zwei Männer hielten sich mühsam fest, einer mit einem Megaphon. War das ein Psychloge? Alex wusste es nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Hubschauber nur kurz die Position gewechselt, da sich die Luftströmungen geändert hatten. Nun verhandelten sie weiter.

"Bleiben Sie ruhig.", blärrte die blecherne Stimme aus dem Helikopter. "Wenn Sie das Mädchen freilassen, wird Ihnen das nur nützen."

Alex konnte die Antwort von Bill nicht verstehen, aber der mutmaßliche Psychologe erwiderte: "Wir können Sie hier nicht laufen lassen, dass wissen Sie. Aber im Gericht könnten Sie dann um eine Straferlassung bitten..."

Wieder Rufe und die antwortende Stimme klang nun deutlich besorgter: "Wollen Sie denn wirklich ein Leben nehmen, nur weil Sie nicht ins Gefängnis gehen wollen?"

Alex verengte seine Augen. In einer gewissen Weise hatte er Bill durchschaut. Der Mann wollte nicht ins Gefängnis, aber noch viel mehr wollte er nicht verlieren. Es war sein Stolz, der es ihm verbot "besiegt" zu werden. Der Psychologe konnte noch so viel reden, es war nicht möglich dem Mann einen Sieg zu geben. Er würde früher oder später Katharina mit sich reißen, nur um einen letzten Triumph zu haben.

"... vielleicht einen Hafterlass von zehn Jahren!", versuchte ihn nun der Mann zu ködern.

Selbst von seinem Punkt aus konnte Alex sehen, wie Bill spöttisch auflachte und einen weiteren Schritt nach hinten tat. Katharina weinte. Eine kleine Gewichtsverlagerung, eine etwas stärkere Windböe und sie würden beide abstürzen.

Der Hubschrauber nahm erneut eine andere Position ein und Bill drehte sich mit ihnen, Alex konnte nun Katharina nicht mehr sehen. Erneut rief er ihnen etwas zu.

"Nein.", versicherte die Blechstimme eilig. "Wir werden natürlich nicht auf sie schießen..."

Alex verstand. Die Hubschrauberleute waren machtlos, denn beim ersten Aufblitzen einer Waffe, würde Bill Katharina töten. Gleiches galt wahrscheinlich für das Abseilen von Einsatzkräften direkt aufs Dach. Und der andere Weg über die Treppe war im Moment blockiert.

Bill hatte die Oberhand und sie alle wussten es...

Alex musterte den Mann. Was sollte er tun? Er musste Katharina retten, nur wie? Schießen... Schwer lag die Waffe immer noch in seiner Hand. Bill hatte ihn nicht gesehen, wusste nicht das er hier war und stand nun schräg mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Ideal. Aber sollte er wirklich...?

Bill glitt, wenn möglich noch näher zu Rand.

"Bitte lassen Sie das Mädchen frei, Sie hat Ihnen nichts getan!", bettelte der Mann im Helikopter.

Kurze Pause, dann ein Aufschrei. Angst durchzuckte ihn. Er hielt den Atem an, hatte Bill Katharina etwa...? Hatte er versagt? Nein. Zwar konnte er sie nicht sehen, aber die Haltung von Bill hatte sich nicht verändert. Aber lange würde es nicht mehr dauern.

Wieder spürte Alex die Waffe. Sollte er...? Aber würde nicht wie vorher zur Selbstverteidigung sein, noch in einem direkten Kampf. Nein, es wäre von hinten, um das Leben einer anderen Person zu retten...

"Wir stellen Ihnen auch Anwälte! Sie werden sehen, es wird nicht so schlimm werden, wenn Sie nur das Mädchen loslassen!"

Das war der Fehler gewesen. Bill schrie etwas, offenbar wütend, aber auch verzweifelt.

"Nein, uns ist ihr Leben nicht weniger wert als das von Katharina Wiscount..."

Das war eine Lüge. Und sie alle wussten es. Bill schrie wieder was und lehnte sich nun schräg nach hinten... zum Rand. Jeden Moment würden sie fallen können.

Die Waffe lag kühl in seinen Händen als er zielte. Es war genauso wie damals in seinem Training bei Scorpia. Zielen und abdrücken. Nicht daran denken, wen du erschießt... nur eine Handlung. Eine Handlung die Katharinas Leben retten würde.

Denn... zumindest für Alex war ihr Leben einiges mehr wert als das von Bill.

Der Schuss hallte am Beton wieder und Bill taumelte. Alex hatte auf seinen Kopf gezielt, allerdings den Hals getroffen. Blut ergoss sich in Strömen über sein Hemd, als der Griff erschlaffte. Geistesgegenwärtig schlüpfte die Millionenerbin darunter hervor.

Allerdings hatten der Stress und das Adrenalin ihrem Körper derart zugesetzt, dass sie unkontrollierbar zitterte und nach nur zwei Schritten auf den Boden fiel. Panisch drehte sie sich um, erwartend, dass Bill auf sie zielte. Stattdessen aber sah sie wieder Mann für einen Moment in einer unmöglichen Schräglage an der Kante verharrte, bis ihn die Schwerkraft doch noch einholte. Ohne einen Laut kippte er um und raste der Erde entgegen.

Im Schock starrte Katharina auf die Stelle, wo er gerade noch gewesen war. Wie... was... sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken, sich nicht mehr bewegen... dann fühlte sie zwei Paar warme Arme um sich legen und sie zuckte automatisch davon weg.

"Psst, ganz ruhig, Katharina... ich bin es, Alex...", murmelte und hielt sie weiter ihm Arm. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich erst so spät kommen konnte..."

"Alex...?", schluchzte sie leise und klammerte sie dann an ihm.

Hilflos weinend lag sie dort, bis die Leute sich aus dem Hubschrauber abgeseilt hatten und zu ihnen eilten. Innerhalb von Sekunden nahmen sie ihm Katharina ab und untersuchten sich fachgerecht. Stumm hielt Alex weiterhin ihre Hand und drückte beruhigend zu, als sie ihr eine Spritze gaben. Kurz darauf war sie eingeschlafen.

"Alex Rider?", fragte jemand und er sah auf.

Anscheinend war der Kampf auf der Treppe von den Soldaten gewonnen worden, denn sie sicherten nun die Tür zum Dach. Hinter ihm stand einer von der Spezialtruppe und musterte ihn kritisch. Es war offensichtlich, dass er in seiner kugelsicheren Rüstung schwitzte.

"Ja?"

"Folge mir."

Mit einen bedauernden Blick zu Katharina, welche gerade auf einer Bahre in den Hubschrauber geladen wurde, kam er diesem Befehl nach.


	6. This is goodbye

**Teil 1 - Mission Australien **

**6. This is goodbye**

Nur vier Stunden (und einem großen Essen) später saß er in einem Büro, irgendwo in Sydney. An dem Tisch waren mehreren Männer, unter anderem Trump, Kinston und Mr. King von der ASIS. Ansonsten war noch der Anführer der Spezialeinheit, die Chefin der ASIO und sowie der Spionageleiter anwesend. Es war die Schlussbesprechung für diesen Einsatz, welche Alex mit einem detailgetreuen Bericht eröffnete.

„Gute Arbeit, Rider", lobte Mr. King. „Wir wussten, warum wir dich hier einsetzten."

„Es war sicherlich eine gute Idee", stimmte die Chefin der ASIO zu. „Anscheinend besaß die ASIS keine passenden Agenten selbst für solch eine Aufgabe."

„Wir benutzen keine Kinder", konterte Mr. King empört.

Die Frau, welche mit ihren langen roten Haaren und ihrem roten Kostüm wie eine lebendes Gefahrenzeichen aussah, lächelte und sah direkt zu Alex. „Wirklich?"

Der Chef der Spezialeineheit räusperte sich: „Dank Riders Einsatz konnten wir ohne Verluste die Mission beenden. Die einzigen Toten sind Bill Grog, sowie Timothy Hillwand. Beide wurden durch Alex Rider einmal in Notwehr und einmal in einer Notsituation getötet. Für beide Fälle übernimmt mein Squad die Verantwortung."

„Gut." Mr. King nickte. „Sandsturm, Schneesturm?"

Trump und Kenson wussten, dass dies an sie gerichtet war. Es war Zeit, dass sie ihren Bericht abgaben. „Die Leute von der ASIO und wir haben die Wiscounts rund um die Uhr überwacht und fingen so auch den Erpresserversuch ab. Die Geldübergabe von drei Millionendollar wurde inszeniert, allerdings kam nie ein Abholer. Anscheinend hatten sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits erfahren, dass die Geheimdienste verwickelt sind und mussten ihren ursprünglichen Plan, Rose und Joshua Wiscount bei der Übergabe zu töten, aufgeben. Stattdessen flohen sie zu den anderen ins Outback. Die Teams verfolgten den Anruf, durch den wir von der Entführerung erfahren hatten, zurück und konnten somit die Wohnung von Edward Wiscount ausmachen. Dort fanden wir auch die Adresse zum Outback. Wir gaben die Informationen weiter und warteten ab."

„Von hier an hat dann die ASIO und das Sondereinsatzkommano alles geregelt", schloss die Chefin des inländischen Geheimdienstes. „Charles, kläre sie noch über die Hintergründe auf."

„Aber gerne." Charles, welcher bis gerade eben an seinem Laptop mit Headset gearbeitet hatte, schloss eben diesen und sah ihn die Runde. „Meine Mitarbeiter und ich waren mit dem Aussieben der möglichen Verdächtigen beauftragt. Wir stießen früh auf Edward Wiscount, doch er schien keinerlei Schulden und geregeltes Einkommen zu haben. Erst als wir dieses Einkommen nachverfolgten, stellten wir fest, dass ihm unter anderem vom Masari-Konzern monatlich Geld für Fachberatung überwiesen wurde. Nun muss man dazu sagen, dass der Masari-Konzern im Bereich der Opalminen in Australien der größte Konkurrent für die Wiscounts ist. Wir forschten weiter nach und stellten fest, dass Mr. Masari vor etwa zwei Monaten anscheinend aus einem Anfall von Großmut riesige Spielschulden von Edward Wiscount beglichen hat.

Wegen eben dieser Spielschulden hatte Edward Wiscount seine Verwandten beseitigen wollen, um mit dem ererbten Geld die Schulden zu bezahlen. Es klappte nicht und die Gläubiger wurden sehr... deutlich. Mr. Masari rettete ihn und machte den Vorschlag es nochmals versuchen, diesesmal allerdings mit angeheuerten Handlangern und einem gut ausgeklügelten Plan. Der Preis für Masaris Hilfe wären sämtliche Aktien an Minen in Australien gewesen."

„Und die Folge wäre gewesen...?", fragte der Einsatzleiter.

„Ein weltweites Monopol auf Opale für den Masari-Konzern", antwortete Charles. „Sowie natürlich einen riesigen Gewinn durch all die anderen Minen. Immerhin hatten beide Konzerne meistens in den gleichen Minen jeweils Zwanzig bis Dreißig Prozent gehalten... legt man diese zusammen, hätte Mr. Masari plötzlich die alleinige Bestimmung über fast 40 Prozent aller australischen Minen."

„Wer auch nur ein wenig vom Weltmarkt versteht, kann sich die enormen Auswirkungen denken", bemerkte die Chefin vom ASIO. „Aber Mr. King... was machen wir nun mit Alex Rider?"

Alex, welcher bereits gehofft hatte, dass sie seine Präsenz in dem Raum vergessen, versteifte sich. Misstrauisch sah er zu Mr. King, welcher mit seiner Antwort zu zögern schien.

„Natürlich wird mir Mr. King ein Flugzeug nach England buchen, richtig? So war immerhin die Abmachung", sagte Alex.

Der Mann warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. Anscheinend hatte er andere Pläne gehabt, aber er nickte. „Exakt. Wir vom ASIS halten unser Wort. Sandsturm, Schneesturm, Rider, ihr könnt gehen."

Wut kochte in Alex hoch. Wie konnte der Mann ihn einfach so hinaus schicken? Er war noch nicht einmal einer seiner Agenten... Dann spürte er die Hand von Kenson auf seiner Schulter und seufzte. Er konnte nichts machen.

„Mr. King... ich bin nicht entlassen. Ich war nie angestellt, schon vergessen?", erinnerte er den Mann mit einer süßlichen Freundlichkeit. „Aber in ihrer Position kann man solche Dinge und weitere wie Höflichkeit natürlich leicht vergessen... Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. King."

Bevor der Boss der ASIS eine Erwiderung fauchen konnte, hatte der Jungagent die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Kenson sah ihn ernst an: „Du weißt, wie man sich Feinde macht, was?"

„Das mit Sicherheit." Alex ging neben ihnen den Gang runter und grinste. „Aber ich bin 14 und in der Pubertät, mein Vormund ist ein Geheimdienst... wenn ich sie jetzt nicht nerve, wann dann?"

Die zwei Agenten sahen sich an und lachten. „So kann man das natürlich auch sehen!"

„Yeah... wohin gehen wir?"

Kenson zuckte mit den Schultern, aber Trump antwortete: „Wir dachten, du möchtet vielleicht nochmal Katharina sehen."

„Dachten wir?" fragte Kenson rhetorisch, sah dann aber zu ihrem Schützling. „Also, willst du?"

„Müsst ihr wirklich noch fragen?"

„Ah..." Kenson fasste sich ans Herz und sah dramatisch zum Himmel. „Junge Liebe muss wunderbar sein..."

Der britische Junioragent starrte ihn und rief dann entsetzt: „Ich bin nicht in sie verliebt!"

„Nein?"

„Nein!"

„Schade..." Kenson grinste.

Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander hinunter auf die Straße, wo sie in einen grünen VW einstiegen. Alex nahm auf der Rückbank platz und lehnte sich in die Polster. Sein Blick folgte müßig dem Straßenverkehr, während er sich an die Entführung zurück erinnerte.

Bill Grog und Timothy Hillwand hatten sie also geheißen... und er war ihr Mörder. Und immer noch war es ihm egal. Inzwischen konnte er auch sicher sein, dass es nicht am Schock lag, dass er nichts fühlte.

Also was blieb? Psychische Probleme? Davon hatte er sicher genügend. Nur immer wenn er an die Morde dachte, blieb diese erschreckende Normalität. Es war nicht anders gewesen wie mit all den anderen. Er war schon immer ein Mörder gewesen, nur wollte er es nicht wahr haben. Er hatte nicht erkennen wollen, dass er, und zwar nur er, für ihr Ableben in seinen früheren Missionen verantwortlich war. Aber mit einer Pistole konnte sein Unterbewusstsein es nicht mehr auf einen Unfall schieben. Alex hatte die Realität und deren Normalität erkennen müssen...

Die in Scorpia hatten wohl recht gehabt. Wenn er einmal bewusst tötete, dann würde es ihn verändern. Dann würde er werden, was sie haben wollten und sein Vater gewesen war... ein Killer.

Geistig stellte er sich eine Waffe in der Hand vor, wie er sie hob, auf eine Frau zielte und abdrückte. Er wusste, das er es konnte. Er wusste, dass er es getan hatte. Und er wusste, dass er es wieder tun würde.

Töten... war auch nur eine weitere Handlung geworden. Alex konnte nicht sagen, ob er dies gut oder schlecht fand. Es war eher die Abschließung einer Verwandlung von ihm, die schon längst vollzogen gewesen war. Vielleicht war dieses Ende seit seiner Geburt vorher bestimmt gewesen, er wusste es nicht. Schicksal... klang falsch. Bestimmung?

Er war ein Mörder. Und er war gut darin. Warum auch nicht? Er war schließlich Alex Rider und er musste gut sein, um zu überleben. Er tötete, um zu leben. Irgendwie klang dies fair und es störte ihn nicht. Alex mochte das Leben.

„We live and let die," murmelte er leise und musste wegen der Wahrheit der Worte lächeln.

Das Lied war mal ein James Bond Song gewesen. Alex nahm sich vor den Soundtrack bei der nächsten Gelegenheit in England zu kaufen.

„Wir sind da", verkündete Trump und parkte gekonnt auf den Platz vor einer Klinik.

Ein Blick auf das Schild 'Doktor' sagte Alex, dass sie dort nicht stehen sollten, aber er beschwerte sich nicht. Alle anderen Plätze waren bereits belegt und er wollte nicht unbedingt mehrere Meilen laufen.

Eine kurze Anfrage am Empfang, sowie das Vorzeigen des Ausweises von Kenton, verschaffte ihnen schnell die Zimmernummer von Katharina. Sie war in einem stillen Aufwachraum unterbracht. Mit sicheren Schritten liefen sie die Treppe hinauf, sich nicht damit aufhaltend auf den Lift zu warten. Ihre Schritte hallten an den sterilen weißen Wänden wieder und es war der typische Krankenhausgeruch in der Luft.

Plötzlich stoppte Kenson und murmelte „Handy". Dieses zog er auch aus seiner Hosentasche, in der es vibriert hatte und nahm den Anruf an.

„Hallo? ... Ja... ja... gut." Er sah zu Alex. „Hier von Sydney aus gibt es erst in einer Woche einen direkten Flug nach London, der nicht bereits völlig ausgebucht ist. Allerdings gibt es mehrere Flüge mit Zwischenstopps..."

Alex schnitt seine weitere Erklärung einfach ab. „Ich nehme den nächst möglichen Flug."

„Okay." Er gab es weiter und schien neue Daten zu haben. „Ja, ich denke, das geht... gut, ja, wir kümmern uns um den Rest. Bye." Er legte auf.

„Und?", fragte Alex. „Wann bin ich weg?"

„Um fünf Uhr früh geht der Flug mit Zwischenstopp in Peking", berichtete der Spion. „Du hast es wohl eilig unser schönes Land zu verlassen?"

„Nichts gegen euer Land, aber ich vertraue eurem Boss nicht..."

„Der wird dich schon kein zweites Mal einspannen", versicherte Trump. „Und wenn, dann hauen wir dich wieder raus!"

Der Junge lächelte schwach. „Danke..."

„Die Klamotten, die du als Alex Farren bekommen hast, darfst du übrigens behalten. Es gibt niemanden bei uns, der deine Größe hat." Kenson lächelte ebenfalls. „Und nun komm, wir müssen noch dein Mädchen besuchen."

„Sie ist nicht mein Mädchen!", protestierte der Jüngste der Drei, doch seine Begleiter lachten nur.

Sie erreichten die Station. Links und rechts nur weiße Wände und weiße Türen. Schließlich hatten sie die Richtige gefunden. Alex sah zu den zwei Männern:

„Kommt ihr mit?"

Sie schüttelten die Köpfe. „Sie kennen uns ja nicht..."

„Verstehe."

Er atmete tief ein und drückte die Klinke nach unten. Was würde ihn erwarten? Das Zimmer war hell, sauber und neben dem Bett standen bereits mehrere Blumensträuße. Hätte er etwa auch einen mitbringen sollen? Zu spät.

Das Ehepaar, welche neben dem Bett ihrer Tochter gesessen hatten, sah auf. „Alex!"

„Hallo." Er lächelte höflich. „Wie geht es euch?"

„Gut, danke..." Rose sah den Jungen etwas unsicher an. Er schien wie das letzte Überbleibsel eines Alptraumes zu sein.

„Alex!", scholl es aus dem Bett. „Du bist hier! Wie geht es dir?"

„Katharina... du bist wach..." Erfreut umrundete er das Bett und stellte sich auf die andere Seite.

Prüfend musterte er sie. Trotz der Erlebnisse machte sie einen guten Eindruck. Vielleicht noch ein wenig blass, aber sie schien es mit ihren Eltern gut zu verarbeiten.

Sie streckte die Arme aus und bevor er etwas tun konnte, hatte sie ihn umarmte. Etwas hilflos tat er das Gleiche, bis sie sich wieder von ihm löste.

„Ich bin so erleichtert, dass es dir gut geht! Ich hatte schon solche Ängste, habe mich aber immer an den Gedanken geklammert, dass du da auf dem Dach warst... aber ich konnte mich nicht mehr genau erinnern und..." Sie brach ab und schien sich zu fassen. „Schön, dass du da bist."

„Schön, dich gesund zu sehen", erwiderte Alex, bloß um sie ernst zu mustern. „An was erinnerst du dich noch auf dem Dach?"

Sie schauderte und sah auf die Decke. „Eigentlich an alles, nur nach dem Bi... er vom Dach fiel, wird es ein wenig schwummrig." Sie seufzte. „Er wurde erschossen, nicht?"

„Ja", bestätigte Alex. „Er und noch einer waren die einzigen Toten. Die anderen haben sich schließlich ergeben."

„Oh..." Katharina schluckte. „Ist das gut? Ich meine..." Unsicher, was sie sagen sollte, brach sie ab. Wie konnte es gut sein, dass Menschen starben? Dennoch sie lebte, oder?

Alex kannte ihren Konflikt nur zu gut. „Es hätte sehr viel schlimmer kommen können."

Joshua Wiscount hatte das Gespräch stumm mit angesehen, nun gab es aber dennoch etwas, was er sehr gerne wissen wollte. „Katharina hat uns erzählt, was bei ihr passierte, ebenso die Soldaten. Aber über dich konnten wir absolut nichts in Erfahrung bringen. Wie ist es dir ergangen? Haben sie dich auch... wie Katharina...?"

„Als Geißel genommen?", vervollständigte Alex mit wenig Taktgefühl. §Einer von ihnen versuchte es."

„Und?"

Alex zuckte mit den Schultern. Was sollte er darauf antworten? „Notwehr."

„Notwehr?", echote Katharina verständnislos, und auch Joshua sah nicht ganz durch.

Dafür aber seine Ehefrau als diese scharf einatmete. Rose konnte es nicht fassen. Notwehr. Hatte dieser Junge etwa in Notwehr einen Mann umgebracht. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und sie konnte die versteckte Melancholie darin erkennen... aber wichtiger noch konnte sie ihn sehen, was er war. Ein Mörder, der es nicht sein wollte. Rose Mund bewegte sich beinahe von alleine, als sie voller Inbrunst sagte:

„Es tut mir Leid für dich..."

Alex blinzelte verblüfft und schüttelte dann denn Kopf. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, es war nicht das erste Mal."

Rose konnte es nicht fassen. Das sollte ihre Sorgen beruhigen? „Geht es dir wirklich gut...?"

„Ja." Alex seufzte, als er sah, dass auch die beiden anderen Wiscounts begriffen. „Ich erzähle wohl in Detail, was passiert ist..."

„Wäre wohl besser!", forderte das Mädchen und Alex begann pflichtbewusst wie er war...

„... und damit war Muskel dann tot." Alex hatte Muskels wahren Namen vermieden. Er wollte das ganz nicht noch umständlicher machen, als es eh schon war. „Ich nahm seine Pistole und ging weiter den Gang entlang."

Katharina, welche regelrecht an seinen Lippen gehangen war, fragte: „Und was dann?"

„Ich wartete, bis das Sondereinsatzkommando kam", log Alex gekonnt. „Die rannten dann auch sofort an mir vorbei, um dich zu retten."

„Stimmt ja..." Katharina sah zur Decke. „Einer von ihnen muss 'ihn' erschossen haben."

„Was machst du jetzt?", fragte Rose besorgt. „Du meintest, sie würden dich zwingen..."

„Der Deal war, dass ich nach diesem Auftrag Australien verlassen darf", informierte sie der junge Spion. „Ich werde um fünf Uhr in der Früh den Flieger nehmen."

Die Millionärstochter sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Du kannst uns doch nicht einfach so verlassen!"

„Öhm... warum nicht?"

„Ich meine... komm schon..."

„Katharina hat recht", schaltete sich Rose ein. „Wir würden dir gerne eine Gegenleistung bieten. Sicherlich würden das die Leute verstehen, die in deinem Heimatland auf dich warten, oder?"

Es war als würde jemanden Alex Herz einen Stich versetzen. Wartete überhaupt jemand auf ihn? Das MI6... vielleicht... Jack? Er hoffte es. Tom? Der würde ihn nicht vergessen, aber vermissen... „Darum geht es nicht..."

„Um was geht es dann?", wollte Joshua wissen, der sich hinter seine zwei Frauen stellte. „Ich bin sicher, dass das ASIO dich nun in Frieden lassen wird. Und wenn nicht bin ich mir sicher, dass ich etwas machen kann..."

„Danke, aber..."

„Was aber?", rief Katharina empört.

Alex funkelte sie an. „Wenn du mich mal ausreden lassen würdest, dann wüsstest du es!"

„Wir wollen dir nur helfen!"

„Das weiß ich!", rief Alex. Und dachte: _Das macht es doch so schwer..._

„Also, warum lässt du uns nicht dir helfen?" Katharina sah ihn wütend an. „Oder verabscheust du mich in Wirklichkeit und hast es alles nur für den Job getan!"

„Nein!" Wie konnte sie so etwas sagen? Er hatte für sie verdammt nochmal getötet! Verletzt sah er sie an. „Ihr versteht nicht, wer ich bin!"

„Dann sag es uns!", forderte sie.

Er sah sie nur an. Ihr erzählen wer er war? Ein Killer, ein Spion, ein Verräter? Die Wahrheit erzählen, die er nicht kennen wollte? Stumm drehte er sich dann um und ging zur Tür hinaus. „Sandsturm, Schneesturm, wir gehen."

Durch die offene Tür konnte die Familie Wiscount noch kurz zwei Männer sehen, dann viel sie auch schon ins Schloss. Betroffen sahen sich die Drei an, bis Katharina es nicht mehr aushielt und sie im Kissen vertrug um zu weinen.

„Das... hätte besser laufen können", murmelte Joshua Wiscount betrübt.

~O~

Unten stampfte Alex wütend zum Auto, hinter ihm folgten die zwei Spione, welche leise miteinander redeten. Schließlich entschuldigte Trump sich bei den Zwei, dass er kurz auf die Toilette musste, während Kenson seinen jungen Freund in das Hospitalcafe zog und auf einen Stuhl drückte.

„Also... was möchtest du?", fragte er. „Ich lade dich ein."

Alex seufzte. Er wollte nur hier raus, aber sie mussten wohl warten. „Nichts."

„Gut..." Der Agent selber bestellte sich einen Kaffee, der auch bald noch dampfend geliefert wurde. „Ist dort drinnen etwas passiert?"

„Nein."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht."

Alex seufzte. Warum sollte er es auch nicht erzählen? „Die Wiscounts wollten mich noch länger im Land behalten, auch fragten sie nach... wer ich bin."

„Verstehe." Und Kenson verstand tatsächlich.

In einer Welt in der Bewegung und Identität das A und O waren, konnten diese zwei Bitten den Kopf kosten. Zudem hatte Alex sicherlich Angst noch mehr von sich zu enthüllen. Nur mochte der Junge anscheinend die Familie, die ihm etwas zu sehr auf die Pelle gerückt war, und war geflohen. Das konnte man nun nicht mehr ändern.

Schweigend trank er seinen Kaffee.

~O~

Die Stimmung bei den Wiscounts war am Boden, als es klopfte und die Tür geöffnet wurde. Herein kam ein stattlicher blonder Mann herein. Ruhig besah er sich die Situation, während er selbst gemustert wurde.

„Wer sind Sie?", ragte Rose schließlich ein wenig nervös. Mit fremden Männern hatte sie in letzter Zeit einfach zu viele schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht und sie wusste, dass es bei ihrer Tochter noch schlimmer war.

„Schneesturm", stellte sich Trump vor. „Ich war in einem der Teams und bin im Moment für Alex zuständig."

„Oh...", meinte Rose und ihr Ehemann nickte, als er sich entspannte. „Was wollen Sie?"

„Fragen, was so eben in diesem Raum vorgefallen ist." Trump blickte ernst zu ihnen. „Vielleicht kann ich es aufklären."

Mr. Wiscount war noch nicht ganz überzeugt. „Warum möchten Sie so etwas tun?"

Warum wollte er? Trump seufzte. Auch Männer wie er hatten ein Herz und Alex hatte es ihm angetan. „Alex braucht ein paar Lichtpunkte in seinem Leben."

Katharina sah ihn sofort mit erhöhter Neugier an. „Sie wissen etwas über ihn?"

„Ja... genug um nicht weiter zu fragen."

Die Wiscounts fühlten, als wäre dies eine Ohrfeige gewesen. Sie hätten nicht fragen sollen... Aber ihre Neugier war groß und sie mochten Alex. Noch wichtiger war aber, dass sie sich ihm gegenüber verpflichtet fühlten.

„Ist er sehr sauer?", fragte Katharina zögernd. „Wir haben ihn nur gebeten noch dazu bleiben, und er lehnte ab. Ich verstand nicht... Ich wurde laut und forderte ihn auf mir zu sagen warum. Doch er meinte, ich verstehe nicht wer er sei und rannte raus."

Geflissentlich überflog sie ihre eigenen Fehler etwas, aber Trump wusste nun genug:

„Ich darf euch im Grunde nichts sagen, aber Alex hat seine Gründe seine Vergangenheit zu verschweigen. Es ist keine schöne. Und er möchte das Land verlassen, da er den Geheimdiensten hier nicht traut."

„Dagegen könnte sich etwas unternehmen lassen", meinte Joshua.

„Nicht, wenn man Alex ist", erinnerte Trump. „Alex hat Feinde. Ihr werdet sicherlich gemerkt haben, dass er kein normales Kind ist. Ich weiß in etwa von seinen bisherigen Missionen und seiner Ausbildung, sowie seiner Familie, aber das ist mehr als genug. Ich kann nur schätzen, wie hoch sein Kopfgeld in manchen Ländern ist und wie hoch er für bestimmte Leistungen bezahlt werden könnte. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob dies ihm selber bewusst ist..."

Die Wiscounts sahen den Spion mit großen Augen an. „Er ist so gut im Spionieren?", fragte Rose.

„Unter anderem, ja", gab Trump zu.

Rose und Joshua wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick. „Unter anderem?"

Trump schüttelte den Kopf. Mehr würde er nicht sagen.

„Warum ist er so gut...? So anders?", fragte Katharina fast zögerlich. „Er wirkte auf mich vielleicht etwas härter, aber normal. Im Grunde viel netter und harmloser als einige Schläger an meiner Schule!"

„Eben deswegen." Trump seufzte. „Niemand misstraut einem Kind. Auch ist er sehr sympathisch, hübsch, klug und ein geborener Schauspieler." Er sah ihre Gesichter und beeilte sich zu sagen. „Er mochte euch, keine Sorge, dass war echt."

Die Wiscounts nickten und Trump sah auf die Uhr. „Ich muss gehen...sonst vermissen sie mich noch." Er drehte sich bereits zur Tür, als die Tochter rief:

„Bist du dir sicher, dass er uns mag?"

Trump grinste. „Absolut. Oder denkst du, Alex hätte für jeden Bill getötet?"

Und die Krankenhaustür fiel ins Schloss. Die Wiscounts starrten sich geschockt an.

„Alex war das...?"

~O~

Der Flughafen war gähnend leer und Alex totmüde. Aber entschlossen schleppte er sich voran. Er würde diesen Flug erwischen und mit einem Zwischenstopp in Peking, spätestens in 48 Stunden in London sein. Wie sehr er seine Heimat vermisste!

Hinter ihm trotteten Trump und Kenson, welche man leicht für seine Leibwächter halten konnte. Alex war sich nicht sicher, ob sie auch wirklich etwas anderes waren. Aber es war ihm egal. Das Gepäck war bereits verstaut, nun musste nur noch er selbst das Flugzeug betreten. Er drehte sich zu seinen Freunden:

„Nun heißt es wohl 'Tschau', was?" Er sah sie ein wenig traurig an. Schade, dass er sie nicht einfach mitnehmen konnte. „Ich werde euch vermissen."

„Wir dich auch, Kleiner", erwiderte Trump ehrlich und holte etwas aus seiner Tasche. „Hier."

„Für mich?" Er nahm den Briefumschlag und öffnete ihn. Erstaunt las er die Zeilen:

_Alex,_

_unsere Neugier und der Streit tut mit leid. Können wir trotzdem Freunde bleiben? In Australien, oder zumindest bei meiner Familie und mir, wirst du immer Willkommen sein._

_Katharina_

_Ps: Du hattest recht, Cousin. Ich werde meine Freunde wohl ein wenig überdenken müssen._

Alex lächelte. „Sie ist mir nicht böse..."

„Natürlich nicht." Kenson grinste. „Sollen wir ihr etwas ausrichten?"

„Uh... nur das ich irgendwann ihr Angebot annehme und reingeschneit kommen werde", meinte Alex fröhlich. „Dann werde ich überprüfen, ob sie immer noch mit diesen Typen rumhängt."

„Wird Wortgetreu überbracht", versicherte Kenson belustigt. „Und nun ab, der Flieger wartet."

„Tschüss... ich werde euch auch irgendwann mal besuchen."

„Wir warten, oder suchen dich in London auf." Trump drückte kurz seine Schulter. „Tschüss."

Alex nickte und lief in den Gang zum Flugzeug hinein. Kurz drehte er sich nochmals um und winkte zu den zwei Agenten, die immer noch dort standen, dann war er verschwunden.

Die zwei Agenten sahen durch eine Glasscheibe hindurch zu, wie der Flieger wendete und dann auf dem Rollfeld immer mehr beschleunigte.

„Denkst du, er wird älter als 18 werden?", fragte Trump beinahe pessimistisch.

„Sicher. Oder wer sollte sonst all den Geheimdienstbosse erinnern, dass es so etwas wie Logik gibt?" Kenson lächelte. „Außerdem hat er es einfach verdient."

Draußen verlor das Flugzeug den Kontakt zum Boden und erhob sich mit seinen stolzen Flügeln im Sonnenlicht in Richtung Peking.

ENDE

* * *

Danke an alle die es bis hier her zum Ende gelesen haben, ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß.

~silber


End file.
